The Last Dragon
by jimmypage1973
Summary: What if Rhaegar and Lyanna both had survived Robert's Rebellion with their son, Jon? How would things have gone differently for the new King and Queen of Westeros. It is obviously AU. T for now, M later.
1. Prologue

**A/N: So here is my first fanfic! I hope you guys like the story, and this idea has been on my mind for awhile now. It is an AU about what would have happened had Rhaegar and Lyanna survived Robert's Rebellion. We will see Jon grow up alongside Viserys and Daenerys, and him coming into contact with his Stark family down the road. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. All credit goes to George R.R. Martin.**

**Chapter 1 Rhaegar**

_The killed another Rhaegar on the Trident, _Rhaegar thought_, The Usurper killed another man. _The new King of Westeros stood there in what used to be his father's chambers in Maegor's Holdfast, as he sat there and watched his wife nurse his son. The chamber was a mess when he first stumbled upon it, but he had the place cleaned up. Rhaegar of all people knew of his father's curiosity with fire, and was privy to his growing madness at first hand. If he hadn't killed Brandon or Rickard Stark, if Rhaegar hadn't…_That is behind us now._

Rhaegar turned his attention back to his new wife: Lyanna Stark. His wife sat there in a white dress, as she nursed their newborn babe. _Jon, what a weird name for a Targaryen. _Lyanna noticed his gaze and she smiled at him, as she turned her attention back to Jon. The babe was suckling at her breast and it caused Rhaegar's heart to swell, but it also caused much sadness in his heart. _Elia, Rhaenys, Aegon. _His wife had been killed by the men of Tywin Lannister, and Rhaegar had to hear about how they did it. Tywin had given him the heads of Gregor Clegane and Amory Loch, as compensation. As if that would be enough compensation for the murder of his wife and children. _What man would do that to a little girl, or a newborn babe?_ He shook the thoughts off, and wished for his harp as he noticed Lyanna had seen his look of sorrow.

"What is wrong?" She asked, tilting Jon's head up as he was feeding.

"Nothing," he replied, smiling. Lyanna could tell when he was lying.

"Liar." She said. "I can tell when something is wrong, Rhaegar. Tell me."

He sighed. "I was just thinking about, Elia."

Thoughts of his former wife, and children forever on his mind.

"I'm sorry," Lyanna replied. "What happened to her was horrible, as what they did to Rhaenys and Aegon. I'm so sorry, Aegon."

"At least Tywin Lannister had the decency to hand me their heads. He says that he did not command them to do such, but I know he did."

Once word had spread through Westeros that Rhaegar had supposedly been killed, he knew that was when Tywin would come out of hiding. Rhaegar was planning on going to the Trident to face off with the Usurper once and for all, but Barristan had convinced him otherwise, telling him that King's Landing and his father needed him; forcing him to stay behind. So, they made another knight similar in Rhaegar's stature dawn his armor on the Trident. Once the news came, he knew he couldn't wait any longer. So, he met up with whatever loyalists forces were left and came up from behind on Tywin's forces. He drove the man from King's Landing, and let the man retreat back to Casterly Rock. It was when he found his wife and daughter in crimson cloaks on the floor of the Great Hall, with a smirking Jaime Lannister on the Iron Throne standing above his fathers dead body that he knew he had truly lost.

It was then that the burp that came from his son stirred him from his thoughts.

"You mustn't blame yourself, Rhaegar." Lyanna said, as she padded the babes back.

"Who else could I blame? If I had just gone to the Trident and killed Robert myself, if we didn't…"

"What you did or didn't do is now in the past. One mustn't dwell on roads you could have followed."

Rhaegar laughed. "Mayhaps you're right, Lyanna. But I shall feel this guilt until the day I die, I fear."

"It is Robert you should place the blame on."

"Robert," Rhaegar cursed under his breath.

"It is he who raised his banners for me! And it is he who caused all these problems. Not you."

Rhaegar sighed. "So I have been telling myself as of late, so sleep can come easier."

"It is the truth, Rhaegar. Nothing more."

The Usurper had gotten wind about the true Rhaegar finally showing himself, and he had tried to come down on King's Landing with his army. The siege lasted for a little while, but finally the Martells came and relieved the city. Defeating Robert and the remnants of his army. Once the man knew that everything was lost he fled across the Narrow Sea, and left Storm's End in the hands of his younger brother, Stannis. Now the man was the Lord of Storm's End and bent the knee like Jon Arryn and everyone else. Rhaegar had pardoned every man who swore an oath of fealty.

Jaime Lannister was now currently on his way to the Wall, as befitting a murderer and Kingslayer, but perhaps it was for the best what happened to Aerys. Rhaegar didn't know. Jaime had told Rhaegar that he had killed Aerys for the good of King's Landing, and the realm. That Aerys had planned on burning the city to the ground with wildfire. It was then that Tywin had come into the city. _The Night's Watch will be a good enough punishment, _Rhaegar thought. He knew that the Watch was deteriorating by the year, and was now just a band of boys, rapers, and thieves. It will be enough punishment for a man who could have been the heir to House Lannister, and Warden of the West. Now, word had just reached him that the Kingslayers party had been attacked on the Kingsroad, and his royal escorts had been killed. The man himself had gone missing. Lyanna figured Tywin had something to do with it, but nobody knew.

"Will your brother swear fealty?" Rhaegar heard himself ask.

Lyanna looked up at him, as Jon had fallen asleep in her arms. "Yes. Ned will swear an oath of fealty. He is my brother and wouldn't go against me."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!" She re-assured. "Why wouldn't he? Ned loves me, Rhaegar. The man would do anything for me. You saw that at the Tower of Joy."

"That battle cost the lives of too many good men."

"I'm sorry about Arthur. I know he was a good friend to you."

"Arthur died doing his duty, as any knight should."

"I remember meeting him at the Tourney of Harrenhal. He let me hold Dawn, what a sword that was! The balance and length. It was light as a feather!"

Rhaegar laughed at his wife's intrigue with swords. _She'd probably carry one around if I let her. _Lyanna, was very well skilled at a blade and could probably best Rhaegar in combat.

"Where will Ned go now?" Rhaegar asked.

"Ned will go back to Riverrun, Rhaegar. It is there that he will meet up with Catelyn and go back to Winterfell."

"I figured that."

Lyanna scoffed. "Then why did you ask?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"Look my brother will be loyal to you. I know he helped Robert out in the rebellion, but that was because of what happened to my father and Brandon. Not to mention that Robert was his childhood friend. Ned will be loyal."

Rhaegar knew in the back of his mind that Ned Stark would serve the realm faithfully, and would guard the North for him. He was ever faithful to Lyanna, and would do anything for her. It was her that stayed any further punishment upon the Starks, such as receiving a ward from them.

"I know," Rhaegar said, "I know he will."

"I just can't wait for Jon to meet them one day," said Lyanna, the smile clear on her face. "Ned will love, Jon. I know it."

"Does Ned have a child of his own?"

Lyanna nodded. "Yes. He told me that Catelyn was with child, and that she should probably have given birth by now."

"That is good to hear."

"We have to visit them at Winterfell," Lyanna insisted.

"And we will," replied Rhaegar, "when the time is right. I have many things to do before we can consider that."

Rhaegar had fallen in love with Lyanna at the Tourney of Harrenhal. He remembered seeing the dark haired Stark woman, and was immediately attracted to her beauty. A wild beauty, he figured to himself, but there was something different about her. Elia, was a good wife and mother, she was smart, gracious, and overall a good person. Rhaegar still felt shames sting for his betrayal of Elia, but he seemed to have fallen for Lyanna. _The dragon has three-heads. _It was there at Harrenhal that he found out Lyanna was the mysterious Knight of the Laughing Tree, and confronted her about it. They began to spend more time together, in secret, since then and fell for each other. And when Rhaegar won it all he crowned her the Queen of Love and Beauty. They got married in secret getting the same Septon who had married his mother and father, and then he spirited her away to Dorne.

Rhaegar went to the Tower of Joy after Robert's army had been separated and defeated. Once the Usurper was in his Essos and out of sight, Rhaegar made the trip to the middle of Dorne. He knew that Lyanna had gotten with child, and decided that Dorne was the safest place for her. Not only was it a large vast desert that was impossible to track, it would be the last place that Robert would expect. Once he arrived, Rhaegar found the dead bodies of Gerold Hightower, his friend Arthur Dayne, Oswell Whent, and five of Ned Starks companions. He ran upstairs to Lyanna's chambers, and found her there cradling a boy in her arms with Ned Stark and a crannogmen next to him by the name of Howland Reed. From there Ned returned to Starfall with Howland to return Arthur's sword, Dawn. Rhaegar and Lyanna then went to King's Landing with their new child, Jon.

"Why did you name our son, Jon?" Rhaegar asked.

Lyanna shrugged with the sleeping babe in her arms. "I figured it is a nice name."

"You named him after the Lord of the Vale. The man who rose in rebellion with Robert."

Lyanna stared at him with narrow eyes. "No. I named him after an honorable man who has a clear sense of duty and justice. I named him after a man who practically was a second father to my brother. Jon Arryn is a good man, Rhaegar. He will keep to his word."

"It is not Jon Arryn who gives me restless nights."

"Is it Stannis?"

_Not Stannis, _Rhaegar thought. The newly formed Lord of Storm's End had sworn his fealty once his brother was defeated, and Rhaegar had ordered the siege lifted. He was reluctant to bend, but Rhaegar knew him as a dutiful and honorable man who had a good sense of justice. Although, he was known to be a very serious man. Lyanna and Ned had assured him that they shouldn't worry about Stannis. It was Tywin who gave him restless sleep. Tywin was known for not forgiving a slight, hence the Rains of Castamere being its families song. Rhaegar had sent his only heir to the Wall, forsaking him of any claim to his ancestral home. Which he knew was all Tywin wanted. That, in his eyes, would be punishment in its own, but Jaime had gone missing.

"No, it is Tywin."

Lyanna scoffed. "As it should be. The Rains of Castamere aren't based on myth!"

A knock came on the door, as both Rhaegar and Lyanna stopped talking. He heard the grumbling of a child on the other side and knew it was his younger brother, Viserys. The young boy had been through enough since the start of the rebellion, and Rhaegar knew he had to take care of him.

"Come in."

The door quietly creaked open, as he saw his mother walk in through the door. Queen Rhaella was heavy with child, and could give birth at any moment. Aerys, had sent her away to Dragonstone once he got word of Tywin Lannister sending his army from Casterly Rock. Once, Robert, had been defeated Rhaegar had sent some men to bring her back. He believed she should give birth to her final child in the Red Keep, and not an island of volcanic ash.

"Hello, mother." Rhaegar said.

"Hello, Rhaegar."

Rhaegar noticed his younger brother standing behind her leg, as he bid him to enter with her. He ran over and huddled over his nephew, as Lyanna showed the babe to him. Rhaegar hoped that they would grow up to be close. Rhaella walked over and slowly sat down on a chair next to them.

"How are you doing?" She asked.

Rhaegar sighed. "Just trying to figure out what to do with the remaining rebel forces."

"What are you going to do?"

"Give the opportunity for all of them to swear me oaths of fealty. I know that Ned Stark will be loyal, as will Jon Arryn, and Stannis. However, it is Tywin that makes me worry."

"Tywin…" Rhaella muttered in disgust. "He was such a good man when Joanna was alive. It seemed his better half died with her."

"That is what everyone says," Rhaegar replied. He knew that it was the truth.

"What will you do with, Tywin?" Rhaella asked.

"I have sent his son, Jaime to the Wall for killing my father, but it seems he hit a snag upon the Kingsroad. He has gone missing."

"No doubt, Tywin, had a hand in that."

Rhaegar nodded. "I'm inclined to agree with you. However, if he were to have taken Jaime then I would not let him inherit. Everyone knows that Tywin has always wanted Jaime to be his heir. It is why he never forgave father for letting Jaime join the Kingsguard."

"What about your small council?" Lyanna asked. Still distracting Viserys with the babe.

Rhaegar sighed. "So far it is just me, and Ser Barristan. I'd really like Maester Aemon to become the Grand Maester, but the Citadel decides that. Master of Ships, I was thinking of Mace Tyrell, as a gesture of good faith. I'm thinking to make Lyanna an adviser, and Varys will still be Master of Whisperers. Master of Laws, I don't know yet and neither do I know who to appoint my Hand. If I can't think of anybody then maybe, Tywin."

"Tywin?!" Rhaella exclaimed. "Rhaegar, you can not appoint that man as your Hand of the King!"

"But look how the realm flourished when he was father's hand."

Lyanna scoffed. "That would be an unforgivable slight towards the Martells. They call for Tywin's blood as we speak."

"Lyanna is right," said his mother, "the Martells would see that as a slight. If anything I would recommend, Oberyn Martell."

"Oberyn?"

Rhaella nodded. "Yes, Oberyn. The man was very close to Elia, and the Martells would be kept happy. You know it is the right thing to do. Some of them are still unhappy about…"

She didn't finish, but Rhaegar got the message. Marrying and spiriting, Lyanna, had caused some grievance between him and the Dornish. Oberyn was one to voice his displeasure, but Rhaegar knew he deserved some of it.

"That seems like a good Hand, mother. I will consider it."

A couple of weeks past with nothing really happening. Rhaegar had written to all the high lords in Westeros, proclaiming himself the new king and demanding their oaths of fealty. He had written to Tywin Lannister about his son going missing along the Kingsroad, but the man had not replied. He also wrote to Eddard Stark, Jon Arryn, and Stannis about their pardons provided their oaths were sworn. A raven had been sent to Highgarden informing them about Mace Tyrell being appointed Master of Ships, and he also made sure Arthur's bones were sent to Starfall along with Gerold's and Oswell's.

A bad storm was raging outside, as Rhaegar was sitting in his solar writing to Sunspear. The contents of the raven were of his offer to Oberyn Martell on being the Hand of the King. Rhaegar, was reluctant to ask him, but in some way he knew that his mother was right. He needed to please the Dornish and this was the way to do it. Dragonstone would eventually go to Jon, and it seemed the realm was back in order. He also placed a price on Robert Baratheon's head, dead or alive, and sent the word across Westeros and Essos. _Now it is time for peace…_

A large crack of lightning resonated across the sky, as it shook the Red Keep. Rhaegar, stood up from his seat and opened the drapes of his window, as he saw the rain drops skidding down the glass. He placed a hand against the window, and kept watching the storm brewing outside. It hadn't rained this bad in awhile, and he figured it was the Gods crying or something. That is when he heard a knock on the door, accompanied by a loud scream.

Rhaegar began to walk over to the door, and opened it. He saw Barristan standing there in his golden armor with his long grey hair, and then he noticed the blood on it.

"Whose blood is that, Ser Barristan?" He asked.

Barristan shook his head. "Something has gone horribly wrong, Your Grace."

"Concerning?"

"It is your mother, Your Grace. Queen Rhaella has given birth, and is now…"

Rhaegar felt his heart sink down to his stomach, as the words were beginning to set in. His mother was going to die in childbirth.

"How much longer?"

"I'm not sure," Barristan swiftly replied. "Not much longer. Rhaella wishes to see you one last time, Rhaegar. She sent me here to escort you."

Rhaegar nodded. "Take me to her."

Barristan nodded at him, and lead Rhaegar down the hall towards the sickroom of Maegor's Holdfast. The sky had turned dark outside due to the storm, and it cast a dark shadow within the hall. The walk there felt like it took three years, and the thunder cracked throughout the Red Keep. Each crack made him wince, because he knew with each step his mother would be closer to death.

Finally, they arrived at the door, as he slowly opened it. His mother was laying down on the bed, her face pale and a pool of blood on the bed, as he saw handmaidens by her side, along with Viserys. That was when he noticed the baby in her arms.

"Rhaegar…" She said in a frail voice.

"Yes, mother." He replied, as he walked over to her side and clutched her hand.

He ordered that Viserys be escorted out of the room, as thinking that a boy so young shouldn't witness death. Rhaella, told him that everything would be alright and that she would see him soon. She gave him one final embrace before turning to Rhaegar, who couldn't keep his eyes off the newborn babe.

"Promise me you'll take care of them, Rhaegar. Promise me you'll take care of Viserys, Jon, and Daenerys."

"Daenerys?"

"Meet your new sister, Rhaegar."

Rhaella gave the babe over to him, as he cradled her in his arms. He looked down at the baby, and noticed it had silver hair with the bright violet Targaryen eyes. A mirror image of his own. Rhaegar knew she would grow to be beautiful.

"Promise me, Rhaegar. Promise me…"

"I promise," he repeated, as his mother smiled.

"Before I die I want you to have something."

"You aren't going to die, mother." Rhaegar urged, as he held the babe.

"Oh my boy…" She said. "Hurry, before it is too late."

"What is it?" He asked.

Rhaella pointed over to a chest that laid on the table, as he looked over at it.

"What is in it?"

"I can't say right now, but make sure you give it to Daenerys when she comes of age. She was meant to have them. Take care of them, Rhaegar. Take…"

Rhaegar stood there with the babe in his arms, as he watched the life flee out of his mother. The woman who had endured giving birth to three children, the woman who had endured his father, the woman who had birthed him and hugged him, and held him when he came to her with a scraped knee. Rhaegar stood there in a trance, as he stared at his mothers lifeless body. He wanted to cry but he couldn't; the tears would not come. _Be at peace._

Rhaegar looked down at the child in his arms once more and stared at it. Knowing full well he would keep his mother's promise.

"Hello there," he said staring down at her. "Hello there, Daenerys Stormborn."

**A/N: Well there is the first chapter/prologue. Let me know your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: All of these characters belong to one George R.R. Martin. And sorry about the long wait, but school sucks and all of that._

**Chapter 2**

**Rhaegar**

The battle was finally over. Rhaegar sat in the Great Keep of Pyke with Ser Barristan and the rest of the men, as he waited for the fate of Balon Greyjoy. The man had raised his banners against him, thinking that his hold on the realm was still not sealed since Robert's failed rebellion. The Greyjoy Rebellion had begun when Balon crowned himself King of the Iron Islands, and attacked the Lannister fleet at anchor, in a surprise attack on Lannisport. Rhaegar, immediately mustered his forces, which included the Starks, Tyrells, Martells, and the Lannisters. The Greyjoys then launched another series of assaults on Seagard, and other smaller raids around the coast. Barristan had told him that Balon had lost one of his sons in the process.

Rhaegar took a moment to study the Great Keep of the Greyjoys. Kraken tapestries filled the hall, and it smelled of the sea. The king sat there with his black Targaryen armor wearing down upon him, his silver hair draping down his shoulders, and his Kingsguard around him. Waiting for Eddard Stark to give him word to talk to Greyjoy. The man had been ever dutiful in staying true to his word, and was one of the very first to answer his call to arms. _I wonder how Lyanna is doing? How about Jon and Dany? I hope Viserys is doing well at Casterly Rock._

The sound of Barristan's clanking armor, as the man approached him. His armor still stained with blood after he had led the attack on Old Wyk.

"Balon is ready to swear fealty, Your Grace." Barristan said.

"Good," Rhaegar replied, standing from his seat, "take me to him."

Barristan swiftly nodded and walked him there.

"What will you do with Greyjoy, Rhaegar?" He asked when they were alone. Being one of his closest friends, he did not need to refer to him as "Your Grace" when nobody was around. Rhaegar appreciated that.

"After he swears his oath of fealty I will force him to give up his last son as a ward to Eddard Stark."

Barristan grunted. "It seems that is the only option you have left. Balon, lost two of his sons to this foolish rebellion."

"I regret taking the man's son from him, but it must be done." Rhaegar replied. "It is the only way we can make sure he doesn't do it again."

"I know. Let us get this over with."

Both men walked from the Great Hall up to Lord Balon's chambers up in the upper floors. On the way there Rhaegar took the time to look outside of the hall and at Pyke itself. He remembered reading about them as a child, and knew that Balon just wanted to reinstate the old ways that were lost to them when Aegon conquered Westeros. Pyke, had five towers that were each connected by swaying rope bridges that made it hard for the soldiers to conquer. The towers were taken with heavy fighting, but eventually relented.

They finally arrived at his chambers, as Barristan opened the door for him. Rhaegar, swiftly walked through and surveyed the scene. Balon's chambers were modest in size with Greyjoy tapestries hung up on the walls, a hearth in the back of the room with two chairs at the front of it. A table stood next to it with a map of Westeros onto, wooden pieces were placed on top to display enemy positions. _Our positions. _Ned Stark stood there in his armor while his men surrounded him, and Balon was standing next to him under watchful eyes. Behind him was a boy no older than ten, and looked scared by the looks of it.

Rhaegar walked up to him and looked Balon Greyjoy in the eye. If this was a man who had just risked everything for a short rebellion, he didn't show it. Balon stood there firm as he stared at the king. Rhaegar realized the man was the personality of his people in human form: stubborn, fearless, and quarrelsome. He hoped that he would make it easy for him.

"Do you swear me fealty?" Rhaegar finally asked.

Balon just stared him down, fearless.

"Swear me an oath of fealty and I will do you no harm."

He still did not talk.

"Speak!" Barristan yelled.

Balon grunted. "I swear fealty to you."

"Prove it."

He grunted once more and got down on one knee, swearing an oath to Rhaegar and his realm. Promising to never take up arms against the Iron Throne again, or suffer the consequences.

"You realize we need some form of payment for this," Rhaegar said.

Balon looked up at him. "What more could you take from me?"

"We need a ward."

His eyes went downcast before he spoke, "You want Theon, I suppose."

Rhagear nodded. "He will be made a ward to Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell. Theon, will be taken care of I can promise you that."

"Alright," Balon reluctantly replied.

He stood up and looked back at his boy, beckoning him over. Rhaegar watched as the shy-timid boy of nine stepped forward and stood before his father.

"You will be made a ward to the Starks, do you understand?" Rhaegar heard him whisper, as he bent down to his sons eye-level. "You will be living with them, but are not one of them. Don't forget that you're ironborn, do you hear me?"

Theon nodded silently.

Balon turned his attention back to Rhaegar. "When will he leave for Winterfell?"

"As soon as my army leaves the shores of Pyke."

Rhaegar caught the boys eyes watching him, and he called him over with a gesture of his hand. _If I am to make this boy a hostage the least I could do is make him feel at ease. _He hesitantly walked towards Rhaegar, full knowing that it was the king he was talking to. Than he stood there and eyed him, his gaze remaining downcast.

"What is your name?" Rhaegar asked him, getting down on one knee to look the child in his eyes. He meant to make the boy at ease, but it seemed he was doing the exact opposite. The boy grew nervous with each passing second.

"Theon," he blurted. "Theon of the House Greyjoy."

"Theon Greyjoy," Rhaegar repeated, as if announcing his whole name to everyone that was in attendance. "And do you know who I am, Theon Greyjoy?"

The boy nodded. "You're the king. The Targaryen King, King Rhaegar."

"Indeed I am," Rhaegar answered. "Tell me…do you know what is happening here?"

He nodded again before speaking, "My father has lost his war."

Rhaegar gave him a curt nod. "And do you know what is going to happen to you?"

"I am to become a ward to Eddard Stark of Winterfell."

"Yes you are," Rhaegar told him. "I am sorry for putting you through this, Theon. I don't want this to happen but it must. It will not be for long and you can come home after a while."

Theon nodded again.

"You will leave with the rest of my army when we leave these shores. From there you will go with Lord Stark to Winterfell."

The boy remained mute, but nodded again. It seemed nodding was the only thing he could do, but Rhaegar sensed he had a good heart. He just hoped that he didn't become cold and hard like his father.

"Good," Rhaegar told him once more, giving him a gentle slap on the shoulder before standing up again. His armor clanking as he did.

He looked at Ned Stark again and nodded, before making his way towards the door. Barristan Selmy quickly followed him.

"Do you intend on going through with this?" He asked him in a whisper, as both made their way back down the stairs.

Rhaegar, just wanted to get back onto the mainland to his tent, where he would possibly pick up his harp and perhaps write a new song. Thinking about Ly and the kids. Daenerys and Jon were destined to grow close, Rhaegar could tell. One looked so much like a Stark and the other was pure Targaryen, Rhaegar's own image reflected upon a five year old girl. _My sister, and she already reminds me somewhat of myself. _Jon already reminded him so much of his uncle, he mused. _So much like a Stark, Fire and Ice. His will be a song of ice and fire…I know this now. Before, I thought it would be Aegon, but…_

And then there was Viserys to think about. The boy was almost a man by now, a man of four and ten. So far he hasn't seemed to be plagued with the madness that afflicted so many of Rhaegar's ancestors, including his father. Viserys had this sense of entitlement about him as befitting a Targaryen, but he looked up to Rhaegar. Now he was at Casterly Rock spending time with his betrothed, Cersei Lannister. Rhaegar had wed off his younger brother to the eldest daughter of Tywin, in an attempt to mend the wounds between both the houses. Jaime was still nowhere to be found, and Rhaegar knew that Tywin would always harbor animosity towards him. So, in an attempt to quell the embers he promised Cersei's hand to Viserys. They were to bed wed soon at the Rock, he figured, and now Tywin would be happy that his daughter had finally wed a Targaryen prince. If it were up to Tywin it would have been Rhaegar.

Hours later he was sitting in his royal tent upon the mainland before the Iron Islands, Pyke in the distance. Rhaegar sat on his bed as he played his favored harp. It were times like these that he missed Summerhall, his second home, he called it. It was there he would write the most beautiful songs on his harp, there he would sleep under the stars, and there he was at his happiest, yet at his saddest…for the memory of the tragedy was too much to bear.

He heard the flap of his tent open, as he plucked the strings of his harp. The notes resonating against the sound of the crashing waves upon the shore, and then smell of sea salt in the air. He looked up and saw a Kingsguard member looking at him.

"Your Grace," he began. "Lord Stark is here and wishes to speak with you."

Rhaegar put aside his harp before speaking, "Yes, of course. Send him in."

The guard gave him a nod and closed the flap. Within a second, Ned Stark walked through the flap, standing there in his armor from earlier the day but the blood was washed off. The Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North was a man of twenty and six with a long face, dark hair and grey eyes. The same grey eyes that his kin was famous for, the same grey eyes he saw in Lyanna and Jon. His eyes reflected his mood, just like Rhaegar's would, and turned from soft to hard in a second.

"Take a seat, Lord Stark," Rhaegar offered the man.

Ned nodded and pulled up a chair beside him. Rhaegar offered him a cup of water, and the man took it, drinking it idly.

"So," Rhaegar began, "what brings you to my tent now?"

Ned grunted. "Just wanted to speak with his Grace."

"About what?" he asked, wondering what Ned could want to speak with them about. Before leaving King's Landing, Rhaegar, had promised Lyanna to speak with her brother and find out how he was doing.

"Just wanted to talk to you, Your Grace. See how Lyanna and the children were doing."

"Lyanna is doing well," Rhaegar answered for him. "She is an adviser upon my Small Council, and is taking care of Jon and Daenerys."

"That is good to hear. How is Jon doing?"

"Good," replied Rhaeger, "he is reminding me more of a Stark with each passing day. Jon seems to be growing close to his aunt; I feel they will be great friends growing up. I just wish he had some male companions with him."

"What about the boy, your brother, what is his name..."

"…Viserys."

"Yes, Viserys. That was his name; how is he?"

"Faring well at Casterly Rock, I hope."

"He is at Casterly Rock? Why?"

"I've decided to betroth him to Cersei Lannister."

Ned grunted. "To see Tywin Lannister happy, no doubt."

Rhaegar nodded. "That is the idea. Viserys will not inherit anything due to Jon being my only living son, but now he can inherit Casterly Rock."

"That's if Tywin Lannister will ever let him. Everyone knows that he always wanted Jaime to inherit."

"Jaime…" Rhaegar whispered, as if it was a curse. "My men still can not find him. Most believe that Tywin set upon him on the Kingsroad and had him captured on purpose."

Ned grunted again. "That would make sense, Your Grace. I doubt that Tywin would allow his son to live his life out at the Wall. Shame the Lannister name and all…"

"Perhaps you are right, Lord Stark. Maybe I should have Viserys look into this…"

"Mayhaps you should," he suggested.

It was silent for a few moments after that but Ned spoke up first.

"Have you given any thought to who you'd want Jon to marry?" Ned suddenly asked.

Rhaegar was taken aback by this. Jon was only a boy of six, and he was too young to be giving any thought of betrothals for him. However, he is destined to be the king one day, once Rhaegar was no longer in this world. In the old Targaryen tradition he would have been married off to Rhaenys maybe, and Viserys to Daenerys, but now…Rhaegar didn't know. He and Lyanna had this conversation once before, and Rhaegar had suggested that Dany and Jon would've…maybe should be married. Now he didn't know if he wanted to keep going with the tradition, but if Daenerys had been born earlier or Viserys had been born a woman than perhaps Rhaegar would be married to one of them today. He didn't know what was going to happen.

"I haven't," Rhaegar answered. "Jon is too young still to be thinking about betrothals for, but he might have to marry Daenerys if it came down to it."

"Daenerys?" said Ned, "You'd marry him to his own aunt."

Rhaegar sighed. "I am still a Targaryen, as evidence of my silver hair. In the old tradition I would have been married to Daenerys and Aegon might have been to Rhaenys, gods bless their souls."

Ned remained silent after that. His cold grey eyes refused to meet Rhaegar's gaze, and the situation grew awkward. Everyone in the realm knew that the Targaryens married off brother and sister, Rhaegar wasn't sure why he was so surprised by this revelation.

"How is your lady wife doing, Lord Stark?" Rhaegar asked him. Hoping to relieve the lingering awkward tension within the tent.

"Catelyn is doing well, Your Grace, thank you for asking. She is now in Winterfell taking care of my two children, and now a third. A girl."

"A third? Congratulations."

"Thank you, Your Grace."

"What is the child's name?"

"Arya," he replied. "Catelyn and I have settled upon, Arya."

"Arya…" Rhaegar said, "a good name. How are your other two children? I believe Lyanna has told me their names. Robb and Sansa, is that it?"

He smiled, the first time Rhaegar had seen him do so since arriving at Pyke. It was a rare sight to see Eddard Stark smile. "Yes, that is it. Both of them take after their mother. I hope to see the day when they can meet their cousin."

Rhaegar smiled in kind. "We will visit Winterfell soon enough, Lord Stark, I promise you that. Now we have business regarding this ward of yours."

"Theon?" Ned said.

Rhaegar nodded. "Yes, Theon. He will be your ward until I deem otherwise. I know you will take care of him."

"I will raise him as if he was one of my own," Ned swiftly replied. "But how long do I keep the boy?"

Rhaegar sighed. "Probably for no more than ten years. I want him to be under your protection long enough, so he doesn't turn out like his father. We need to establish a sense of honor about him."

"And so I will," Ned said, standing up from his chair towards the flap of Rhaegar's tent. "Give Lyanna my love, and my nephew too. I'll make sure to do the same for Catelyn and my children."

Rhaegar nodded at him, and watched him leave his tent. He returned to playing his harp again. A few days past and the royal army had all but cleaned up the camp that was once upon the shores of Pyke. The remaining Lannister fleet had sailed back to Lannisport, and the Starks had begun to return North. He had given a message to Kevan Lannister for Tywin, asking about the state of Viserys and Cersei. He hoped to get a reply about their marriage. All that remained were Rhaegar and his men that had come from the capital. He stood upon the shores once more, looking at the castle of Pyke. Rhaegar was remembering watching Balon Greyjoy bring his son upon the shores the morning Ned was departing for Winterfell. The boy was dressed in all black with a golden kraken upon his doublet, and Balon had given a cold goodbye to him. Theon managed not to cry but Rhaegar could tell he was afraid of Ned Stark.

Now he stood next to Barristan on his black destrier, as he took one final look at Pyke and reared his horse around. Thinking about all the men who had lost their lives for such a foolish rebellion. Rhaegar was thinking of stopping at Summerhall on the way back, the place where he wed Lyanna in secret, with Arthur as the only witness. The Greyjoy Rebellion was finally over and now he could return home to King's Landing.

XXXXXX

**Lyanna**

King's Landing was quiet with all the men gone, the Red Keep especially. Rhaegar was off defeating the Greyjoys of the Iron Islands. Balon Greyjoy had attacked the Lannister fleet at Lannisport, and dawned the crown of Salt and Rock. _I think that's what it is called. I remember Maester Luwin telling me so, I think. _Now the Red Keep was quiet without the usual men-at-arms that would walk its grounds, and without the Kingsguard too. The only people around were Rhaegar's Small Council and the women of court. Lyanna, would have gone with her husband and face the Greyjoys with him if he'd have allowed it. _I should have just snuck out and hid._

Each day began like the rest. She would wake and break her fast with the children, Dany and Jon. Her five year old sister by law and six year old son had become companions as of late. They both always played with each other, and never really fought. Lyanna some what wished her son had a male companion with him, but Viserys wasn't up to it. She could tell that Rhaegar's younger brother harbored some animosity towards her son just for just being born. Viserys was jealous that Jon was in line for the throne and he was not. When Rhaegar told her of the news of his betrothal to Cersei Lannister she was some what happy.

Soon after breaking her fast she'd have to attend to a few things while her son went off to play at swords with the Master-at-arms of King's Landing. Daenerys would always ask to go and join him and Lyanna couldn't refuse her. Rhaegar, would have forced Dany to go learn her needlework with the Septa when Jon was out fighting, but Lyanna had let her skip out on those since he was gone. Lyanna hated needlework herself and would rather fight Benjen or ride her horse into the Wolfswood. Benjen was now a ranger in the Night's Watch, Ned had told her through raven, and he did so out of his own choice. _He could have been Master of Laws or something. It would have been nice to have some family down here. _

Rhaegar had promised her he would take the family up North to Winterfell one of these days, but that was six years ago. Atleast once a month, Lyanna, would ask him if they could go, but he'd always deny her. One of those days she swore she was just going to take one-hundred men-at-arms, take Jon and Dany, and just go herself. She hadn't seen Ned in six years and wanted to meet his children. He'd written to her about his son Robb and daughter Sansa; Lyanna knew that Catelyn was expecting a third one too.

Suddenly she felt a tug on her hand, as her reminder of why she stayed behind was right next to her. Lyanna was holding Jon's hand on one side, and Dany's in the other. Jon was dressed in a light tunic of grey with black breeches, while Daenerys had her silver hair back in a braid and was dressed in violet. She was taking them to the practice yard before she planned on going to the daily Small Council meeting. _Gods, I might just skip today. _Lyanna hated the Small Council meetings more than anything in the world, but Rhaegar insisted he needed her on the Council. The Small Council consisted of Oberyn Martell, Varys, Mace Tyrell, Rhaeger, Lyanna, Renly Baratheon, Barristan, Petyr Baelish, and the old Grand Maester Pycelle. _Hopefully the old man doesn't fall asleep again today. _

They were good counselors and most were very capable of their position. Oberyn had accepted the position of Hand, with joy, and Lyanna liked him the best. The man always spoke his mind and never cared for what anyone thought, Lyanna figured that is why he was called the Red Viper. Varys, the eunuch, was an odd man, Lyanna figured. He'd always giggled to himself and smelled of lavender oil, a smell Lyanna could not stand. When Varys would speak to her, all she could do was smell the oil upon his lavish robes. Mace Tyrell was the Master of Ships, and Lyanna didn't mind him; he kept to himself most of the time. Renly Baratheon was Robert's youngest brother, and Lyanna liked him too. Not only was he a funny man, but he was charismatic too; he often made fun of Pycelle. Petyr Baelish was the Master of Coin and always had no trouble procuring it. He was another man that Lyanna somewhat liked, but she found him too eager and power-hungry.

Walking down the hall, Lyanna leading them down towards her solar where the servants would escort them down to the practice yard. On they way there, however, she saw two men speaking in front of the entrance of the Small Council room. She noticed it was Oberyn and Varys; both men standing across from each other with their arms crossed. _What could they be talking about? _Lyanna had to find out.

"Come this way, children." She told them both, tugging on their hands in the process.

She heard Jon whine. "But I'm supposed to practice with sword!"

"And I want to watch him!" Daenerys complained too.

"The master-at-arms can wait," Lyanna urged them both. "I need to speak with Oberyn and Varys first, and then we can go to the practice yard. Alright?"

Jon pouted. "Fine."

Lyanna took both of them by the hands, and walked them down to the entrance of the Small Council room. Along the way she felt her heart beating faster, as if she knew they were talking about something mischievous. She heard them speaking in muffled whispers, and Jon must have felt her nerves because he began to dig his tiny nails into the palm of her hand.

"Is he ok?" Oberyn asked Varys in a whisper. _Is who ok? _Lyanna asked herself, _Are they talking about Rhaegar?_

Varys nodded. "He is safe in trusting arms, and will be until further notice."

"That is good to hear," Oberyn answered him. "When will we decide when it will be 'further notice?'"

"Soon," Varys answered. "He must be kept in the dark until-"

Before he could finish the eunuch noticed Lyanna and flashed her a smile. Oberyn gave him a double-take, but uncrossed his arms and noticed her too, he gave her his usual smirk. Lyanna didn't know if it was just the way the Dornish smiled, or if it was a smirk. She figured it was somewhere in-between.

"Your Grace," Varys said with all the courtesy of a mummers lord. The eunuch could always play his part.

"Your Grace," Oberyn mimicked.

"How are you two men this fine day?" Lyanna asked them both.

"I am doing well, thanks for asking." Varys answered first.

"As am I, Your Grace," Oberyn said, "but all this silence is driving me mad. And I am not looking forward to hearing todays pleas."

Lyanna laughed. "Oh how I feel sorry for you, My Lord Hand. But I'm afraid you're the one who said yes to his Grace's offer."

He snickered. "I do believe I did. Have you heard the news?"

"What news?" She asked him. A pit began to form in Lyanna's stomach, and she thought it had to do something with what they were talking about earlier.

Varys giggled. "That his Grace has crushed the Greyjoy Rebellion. King Rhaegar is coming back to King's Landing. His army has been seen upon the Kingsroad."

_That is great news indeed. _"I am pleased to hear it," she looked down at Jon who was staring at the floor, "Jon, your father is coming home."

He looked up at her with those grey eyes and smiled. Lyanna couldn't believe that she had a son, let alone one that looked so much like her. She thought he would have the silver Targaryen hair and grey eyes, or dark hair and Rhaegar's lilac eyes, but he looked so much like a Stark.

"But what were you talking about before?" Daenerys blurted out.

"Dany!" Lyanna scolded, "It is not polite to ask that."

Oberyn laughed this time. "No, it is quite alright. We were just talking about who we thought Prince Jon would get betrothed with."

_Seven hells he is only six years old! But I'm not sure that is what they were talking about…_

"What does betrothed mean?" Dany asked her. Looking up at her with those bright violet eyes that reminded her of Queen Rhaella. Daenerys had all of her looks and even her heart.

"Who he will marry, sweetling."

"Oh," she said, sounding like the child she was, "who will he marry?"

Varys chuckled, folding his arms in his sleeves. "Well you, of course."

"Me?"

He nodded. "You're both Targaryens are you not."

_She is too young to understand your meaning, Varys. _Lyanna had talked about this subject with Rhaegar, and both did not know who Jon should marry. Oberyn had been trying to get them to betroth him to his niece, Arianne, but Rhaegar did not know who he could marry. Perhaps, it might have to be Daenerys.

"I can't marry her!" Jon yelled. "She is my aunt!"

Everyone laughed, as to further avoid confusing the children. Lyanna couldn't help but feel she needed to get out of this situation, and wanted to change the subject but Oberyn spoke first.

"We got word that Viserys is to marry Cersei Lannister very soon at Casterly Rock. They request his Grace's presence at the wedding."

Lyanna smiled. "And so they shall have it. I fear that Rhaegar will not miss his younger brothers wedding," she felt Jon dig his nails again. "Are they getting along?"

Oberyn nodded. "Viserys writes that he is getting along with her very well. That Tywin has made him feel welcome in his home."

"That is good to know," Lyanna told them. "We need the Lannisters to be happy."

"Of course, Your Grace," said Oberyn. Lyanna knew that he harbored ill-will towards Tywin and would rather see him dead than happy, but it was Rhaegar's decision so he had to stand behind it.

Silence reigned for a few moments after that.

"Are you coming to the Small Council meeting today, Your Grace?" Oberyn asked.

She shook her head. "Not today, Oberyn. I feel I cannot stand another minute of Grand Maester Pycelle's heavy breathing."

Varys nodded. "I fear neither of us can, Your Grace."

"Glad we could agree on something. Well, My Lord's, I must be going now. I have to escort both of these children to the practice yard."

They both bowed to her, as she turned the kids around and walked with them. Both of them began to speak in hush whispers, and Lyanna couldn't help but hear them.

"Like I was saying," Varys whispered, "he must be kept in the dark until the time is right. His Grace cannot know…"

_What can't Rhaegar know? _Lyanna thought. Now she knew she couldn't trust them now more than ever. She had to know what was going on.

"What is wrong, mother?" Jon asked. He sensed her tension.

"I'm not sure, Jon," She answered, "but it is not good. Let's just hope that your father gets home soon."

_A/N: Sorry again about the wait, and I promise to update a bit more often. It has been very busy with school and all. The next chapter will be about Viserys's wedding. Leave a review, gets me to think._


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. GRRM does._

_Also I want to thank anyone who has favorited, followed, or review this story. It is the fuel that keeps me going. _

**Chapter 2**

**Viserys **

He is to be married to Cersei Lannister today, he realizes. The sun had begun to shine in his room, opening his eyes from his slumber, and he knew the day had begun when the servants poured into his room. They scurried around his room, like rats in the night, preparing him for the day. Viserys pressed his head between two pillows, as he heard one of them draw back his curtains, letting the light of Casterly Rock peer into his room.

"I want to sleep a little more!" He wails to no one, "The dragon needs his rest."

"The dragon needs to wake," one of them responded. By the sound of her voice, Viserys, could tell it was the older handmaiden. "For he is to be wed to the daughter of Tywin Lannister, today."

"My greatest accomplishment," Viserys grumbled.

He heard the handmaiden sigh, as he felt the covers being thrown off his bed. The cold air nipped at his skin and goose pimples began to form on his arms, neck, and back.

"Get up," she yelled, slapping the bed.

"Why should I?"

"Because," she began, "the King and Queen have arrived, and are waiting for you in the Great Hall."

That made Viserys's eyes shoot wide open. _Rhaegar is here. _He immediately sat up on the edge of his bed, stretching his arms out as he yawned. Before he had time to register what was going on one of the handmaidens yanked him by his arm and threw him into a hot bath. Scrubbing at his silver hair with fury before he could form any sort of protest. _I am not some sort of babe to be washed. I'm the blood of the dragon. _But the warm water felt nice against his skin and Viserys couldn't complain.

Handmaidens had been coming in and out of the room, bringing out clothes that he had brought from the Red Keep over to Casterly Rock. When Rhaegar had told him he was to be wed to Cersei Lannister, Viserys was a little apprehensive about it. "What if Tywin Lannister means to kill me upon arrival?" He asked his older brother in despair. "What if he means to take me as a hostage?" Rhaegar only laughed, how very little he did, and reassured him that everything would be alright. He told him that Cersei was considered the fairest woman in the realm, and that Viserys should be lucky to marry her. "Targaryens are never scared," Rhaegar told him. "We must do our duty."

_Targaryens are never scared, _Viserys told himself, _The blood of Aegon the Conquerer should never be scared of anything, they should be scared of me. _It had been awkward, his first encounter with Cersei, she did look strikingly beautiful with her emerald eyes and golden hair, but Viserys did feel somewhat at ease. She had played her part to perfection, being the perfect lady that she tried to be. Ever since he'd arrived at the Rock, as they called it, he'd tried to truly get to know the woman he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with, but Cersei had always been busy. She'd spend a lot of time out riding, taking horses from the stable to go to some secret place that she never told Viserys about. One time he summoned the courage to ask her, and she told him that she was only visiting a friend. He never questioned her because she was older than him, by nine years to be exact. He'd had formed at least a cordial friendship with her younger brother, Tyrion. The dwarf was an intelligent man despite his size and he often talked with Viserys about whatever took his fancy.

"How long has my brother been here?" He asked the handmaiden who was scrubbing at his back. Lord Tywin had made sure his every need was taken care of, and treated him like the prince he was.

"He…" She began, scrubbing at his arms now, "arrived this morning with his family and a whole host of men behind him."

Viserys felt himself raise an eyebrow at that. "You mean my sister and Jon are here, too?"

"Of course, child," she replied. "Why wouldn't the King bring the children along? It isn't everyday that his younger brother gets married."

"Why wasn't I told of his arrival?"

"Because we thought that you knew he would be coming. It does make sense for the King to come to his brothers wedding."

Viserys scoffed. "Rhaegar doesn't care for me. He just views me as another one of his pawns, it is because of him and Lady Lyanna that my father is dead and I'm to be wed to Cersei today."

She stopped scrubbing. "Don't say those things, child. The King cares for you, always has. He did inquire about how you were doing after he finished crushing the Greyjoys."

"What does it matter?" Viserys said while sighing. "I'm to be wed to the daughter of Tywin Lannister today and I'll be playing my part."

The handmaiden said nothing else and finished scrubbing him. Viserys walked out of the tub and dries himself off before going over to his chambers to dress. Today they decided to dress him in all black as befitting his house with a red dragon embroidered on his breast. He slicks back his silver hair and puts it into a ponytail, as he prefers. The handmaiden handed him a mirror as he studied himself.

"Do you know what to do?" She asked him. Viserys had no clue to what she was referring to, but he realized it soon enough.

"I'm no babe," he replied. "I know that I am to say the words, drape the cloak, and kiss her to seal the promise."

She laughed. "That is not all that is required of you."

Viserys sighed. "Yes, I know. I am also required to consummate the marriage at the end of the night."

"And to make babies as well."

He groaned at the thought of being a father, Viserys didn't know how to act around children. Playing the part of older brother to Daenerys was hard enough when he was in the Red Keep, and Jon had always tried to cling to him, but Viserys always shook him away. _He isn't a true Targaryen. Me, Rhaegar, and Dany are the last of our kind. _

"The Prince looks very handsome," she timidly told him. "The lioness will not be able to take her eyes off you."

"We can only hope so," Viserys said with a smile.

She nodded at him and left him in his chambers, awaiting his escort to the Great Hall to reunite with his family. Surely, Dany and Jon would be there too since Rhaegar holds them so close. Viserys could remember what his mother told her on her death bed, to take care of Jon and Daenerys as if they were his own, but he didn't find much love in his heart for Jon. Out of cruelty or jealousy, he didn't know. _I'm not jealous of him, _he told himself.

Finally the door opens and a Lannister guard walks through, clad in crimson from head-to-toe. He nods at Viserys and escorts him down to the Great Hall where he knows his family will be waiting. A swell in his chest begins to form, a knot in his stomach accompanies it, and his breath becomes ragged. Viserys Targaryen was nervous.

They walked through the doors that lead inside the Great Hall and noticed his family sitting at a table in the middle. Rhaegar was sitting there with their father's crown on his head, next to him was his wife, Lyanna Stark. She was wearing a blue dress. _The woman who Rhaegar gave up all of it for. _Then there they were, sitting next to each other as if they were siblings: Jon and Daenerys. Viserys meekly walked over towards their table, his steps felt slow and it was as if he was being controlled by someone else. He wanted them to notice him first, instead of the other way around.

He continues to walk over, his footsteps echoing across the hall, as he notices Rhaegar meeting his gaze. His brothers iron stare could make any man feel nervous, and Viserys was not immune to it. This time however, Rhaegar, smiles and calls him over.

"Viserys!" He yells, his voice strong like iron.

Everyone looks up at the table at once, his sister and Jon did as well with smiles. Viserys knew how much they looked up to him, being older and all must be really captivating for six year olds. Than the queen or Lady Lyanna, as Viserys likes to call her, gives him a smile. She was a slender woman, dark-haired and willowy, with grey eyes that pierced you like steel. Viserys, never really found her beautiful as apparently Rhaegar did, seeing as he started a war for her, and did not love her as a good-brother should. _I should at least give her a chance._

Viserys arrived at the table and sat down in-between Jon and Daenerys, both of them looking up at him with smiles. Dany placed her head upon his arm and Viserys wrapped an arm around her. Suddenly he felt another head on his arm and it was Jon's. He looked over at the boy and saw him looking up at Viserys with the same grey eyes his mother had. He didn't want to hug him as he did his sister, but he couldn't deny him in front of Rhaegar and Lyanna. So, he decided to embrace him as he did Dany and then quickly ordered a meal of eggs with black toast and bacon. He poured himself some ale.

"How are you feeling?" Rhaegar asked him, peering into him as if he was looking for the truth.

The servant came back and placed the food in front of Viserys. "Nervous," he admitted. "Nervous, because I'm wedding the daughter of Tywin Lannister."

"We are excited for your wedding later, Viserys," Lyanna said. "Dany over here is excited to wear her new dress that we had made for her."

"It is red!" Dany exclaimed.

Viserys laughed and mussed her hair, as she just pushed her hair back into position.

"And I get to wear a doublet," Jon told him. Viserys just nodded at him.

"I didn't think you'd be nervous," Rhaegar said.

Viserys ripped a piece of bacon in his mouth. "I am only just a man, Rhaegar."

He nodded. "Have they been treating you well?"

"Of course," said Viserys. "Lord Tywin has made sure that my every need has been seen to, and he has treated me well."

"Tywin…" Rhaegar muttered. "I am not looking forward to see that man later."

Lyanna laughed. "I'm sure that he will be attending his own daughter's wedding."

"I'll have to ask him about Jaime, of course. We still haven't heard any word about him. Have you seen anything that isn't normal?"

Viserys shrugged. "I have not seen Ser Jaime anywhere in Casterly Rock since my arrival. I've been mostly spending time with Tyrion, and sometimes, Cersei."

"How are things with Cersei?" Lyanna asked him. "Have you gotten to know her? I hear she is very beautiful."

_Better looking than you. _"Yes, she is very beautiful," he paused thinking about whether or not he should mention about her friend. "But I haven't gotten to spend too much time with her."

Lyanna looked intrigued. "And why is that?"

"She always seems to have a reason to go riding."

"Riding?" Lyanna questioned. "As much as I love riding I know that isn't proper for a real _lady _like Cersei Lannister to go out riding when she is supposed to be with her betrothed. Did she explain to you her reasoning?"

"She says that she is going out to meet a friend. Which friend she is talking about, I have no clue, but she told me willingly so I guess she has nothing to hide."

Viserys noticed Rhaegar put a hand to his chin, no doubt he was brooding in his thoughts as he always tended to do. "I'm not sure why she would be so concerned as to be seeing a friend in such times. What friend would she need to ride out to see?"

Viserys shrugged. "I'm not sure. Cersei, does not like being questioned."

"She is to be your wife, Viserys. You must find out these things." Rhaegar scolded.

"I've asked her on one occasion," he admitted to his older brother, "but that was all she told me."

"That concerns me," Rhaegar said. "If you find out anything, Viserys, let me know."

"Sure."

He finished his meal and bid them farewell, before retreating back into his chambers to await the ceremony later in the day. The meal had gone as well as he would have liked, but it had got him thinking about who Cersei could possibly be seeing in secret. Viserys had never given thought to this before, as it never really bothered him, but seeing Rhaegar so concerned over it made him ponder. _Who could she be seeing? _He asked himself. Perhaps it was a long lost friend who she'd never get to see? Maybe it was someone who Lord Tywin had forbid her from seeing and she was just being rebellious. Viserys didn't know and perhaps he'd get the truth out of her when they became husband and wife.

A couple of hours past and the afternoon sun was beginning to set now, an orange sky was above Casterly Rock. Viserys had just spent his day in his chambers, letting the nerves crash over him throughout the day. He laid on his bed and imagined a time when his life was simpler, when his father was alive, mad as he was, or so they say. Viserys remembers his mother most of all. Queen Rhaella Targaryen was a sweet woman, he remembered, who had always been there for him. But, she was dead now, as was his father, and Rhaegar would be too if he had gone to the Trident. Now, Viserys, felt that he had to ensure Daenerys' safety and that he had to live up to his family name by protecting her. Sure, Rhaegar and Lyanna meant well and they were raising her as their own, but Lyanna wasn't her mother, nor Rhaegar her father and Viserys felt like he needed to be the one raising her.

More time past and more memories faded. Tyrion Lannister had just left his chamber, clad in Lannister crimson and black with a golden lion dancing on his doublet. He was already slightly drunk when he walked in, just wishing to see how Viserys was handling all this. He'd brought a wineskin and continued to drink, as he told him how to handle Cersei. Viserys sat there and listened to him describe how Cersei truly acted when felt slighted, and that was when Viserys grabbed his wineskin too for a drink. Viserys knew that Cersei had no love for her dwarf brother, she placed the blame of her own mother's death fully upon him and couldn't forgive him for it. Cersei had felt alone all the time since her twin brother Jaime's disappearance, and Viserys somewhat felt bad for her. Except he personally hoped that Jaime Lannister would never be found, or he was just in a ditch somewhere. It was him who killed Viserys father.

Finally the time had arrived and they escorted him down to the Sept of Casterly Rock, and presented him to the other royals of court that were already amassing down there. Viserys was about to enter the Sept when Ser Barristan Selmy escorted him to another chamber that was cut off from everyone else. When he enters, Rhaegar, was there waiting for him dressed in his finest. He walked over to Viserys and looked at him, Viserys could tell he was in one of his melancholic moods.

"I wanted to speak with you before the wedding," Rhaegar told him. "I just wanted to go over what you're supposed to do once more. Drape the cloak, say the vows-"

"I know what to do, Rhaegar," Viserys assured. "I'm not a child."

"Yes, I know."

"Then why do you insist on still treating me like one?"

Rhaegar was taken aback. "I don't mean to Viserys. I'm just looking out for you."

Viserys scoffed to himself and remained silent. As much as he just wanted to yell at Rhaegar and call him a liar, he didn't. In some way he admired his brother and that outweighed it all.

Viserys kept his gaze at the floor, as he felt Rhaegar brace his shoulders. "I'm sorry that I'm putting you through this, Viserys," he apologized. "I'm sorry that I sold you off to the Lannisters like a fine horse."

"Rhaegar…" Viserys began, looking up at him. Rhaegar just motioned him to stay quiet so Viserys listened.

"I know that you blame me for father's death and for everything that happened so long ago."

"I don't blame you for-"

"I blame myself," he admitted. "Often, actually; I'll be lying down in my bed at night and I blame myself for Elia's death. I know that spiriting away Lyanna in secret was the cause of what befell poor Rhaenys and Aegon," he looked away for a second.

"It was father's fault," Viserys said. "If he hadn't murdered Lord Stark and his son in the Throne Room than maybe-"

"I doesn't matter," Rhaegar said, cutting him off. "I just want you to know that I do care about you. You're my brother and Daenerys is our sister. We have to stick together."

"Of course, Rhaegar."

"And please try and make an effort to get to know Lyanna, and Jon too. They both care for you, Viserys."

"Sure," he lied.

He clapped his shoulder once more, as they heard a knock on the door. Rhaegar told them to enter and it was Ser Barristan standing there in his golden Kingsguard armor with the white cloak on his back.

"It is time," he tells them. Viserys notices that he is carrying a black cloak in his hands and he realizes it is the one he is supposed to drape upon Cersei. It was very extravagant with red rubies and emeralds embroidered on it to make out the Targaryen three-headed dragon.

"Ok, good luck." Rhaegar tells him once more. Viserys looked back at him and smiled before following Barristan out to the Sept.

The ceremony itself had passed in a flurry. He had waited in-between the statues of the mother and father as they waited for Cersei to be escorted to him by none other than Lord Tywin. Viserys looked for his family in the crowd and found them in the front, all smiles. Daenerys was in a red dress and Jon was clad in grey of House Stark. Lannister and Targaryen guards were all around the Sept, standing like glorified sentries. Viserys found himself smiling at them. When she had finally entered the sept, he heard the whole crowd gasp and he noticed that they were in shock of her beauty. Cersei was of course dressed in ivory with myrish lace embroidered on her dress in patterns that made out to be flowers. _She is beautiful._ Lord Tywin had his usual serious face on and did not even display a smile as he handed his daughter over to him, and he even stared Viserys down for a few seconds. His green eyes that were speckled with gold burnt a hole straight through him, as they always had. He says the words that he had been instructed to say since he arrived, and had draped the cloak on her back with ease. Viserys was fortunate to at least be at a height with Cersei, and not shorter than her. He knew he'd be taller than her one day. _The kiss was good enough_, Viserys thought as he pressed his lips to hers to seal their promise.

Now they sat next to each other in the sept, waiting to receive the wedding guests congratulations. "You did good out there, Viserys." Cersei whispered to him.

"I tried my best," he admitted to her and she laughed slightly before turning her attention to each guest that came up.

First was Rhaegar and his family. Viserys looked over at Cersei and noticed the way she eyed his brother with moist eyes. _She likes him, _Viserys realized and he felt the pang of jealousy. According to the rumors, Tywin, had asked Viserys's father for Rhaegar's hand in marriage to Cersei, but Aerys refused him. There had always been animosity between Tywin and his father after that. Viserys figured it was why he sacked King's Landing. Lyanna had given him her congratulations as well, and even gave Cersei a dry peck on the cheek. Daenerys and Jon did the best they could, as befitting children of six years. _They're all drones, _Viserys thought as all their congratulations sounded the same. One by one they come up and shook his hand or offered a hug, doing the same to Cersei. When it came time for Tywin and Tyrion, he'd only grunted and told him to take care of his daughter. Viserys had accepted Tyrion's with a smile, but Cersei completely ignored him. He hated her for it.

There was a grand feast in the Great Hall afterwards, and it was quite extravagant as befitting the Lannisters of Casterly Rock. _All the extravagances gold can buy, _Viserys said as he ate his food up on the dais with Cersei. He looked for his family again, as he often did when he was bored, and noticed that the kids had begun to fall asleep with their heads upon the table. Soon the dancing had begun and Viserys was forced to dance with Cersei and all the wine he had with his meal did not help and he found himself stepping on her toes a couple of times.

And as soon as the feast had begun, it ended, and they had began to call for the bedding. The men went over to Cersei and scooped her up, as the woman hovered around Viserys like bees to honey. Viserys looked around for his family once more and noticed that Rhaegar was the only person left in the Great Hall. They walked him over to his…their…chambers in the upper level of Casterly Rock, and on the way there the drunk women were ripping off his clothing. Viserys realized he was too drunk for this and didn't even notice when they dumped him inside the chambers, naked with nothing else on. He stumbled under the covers of the bed and waited for Cersei and the men.

Viserys laid in bed when he heard the yells of the men outside, and the door flew open. Cersei was dumped into the chamber, naked as her nameday, and Viserys was nervous for what was about to happen next. _Rhaegar told me I must be strong, so I must be strong. The blood of the dragon is never scared. _Cersei was perhaps the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and it was almost too much to see her naked. Cersei walks over to the coffer and grabs the goblet of wedding mead they had poured out for them. She idly drinks it as she then walks over to a mirror that was hanging from the wall and studies herself.

"Are you ready to make me a real woman tonight?" Cersei asks him, still staring into the mirror.

Viserys startles himself awake. "Wha…What?"

She sighed. "A boy of four and ten must know what husbands and wives do on their wedding night."

"I'm not stupid, Cersei."

Cersei laughed. "Of course not, my sweet."

Viserys sighs as he knows that Cersei is just egging him on. She always does this. He swallowed a lump in his throat as she walked over to him and placed herself on the side of their bed, and crawled on top of him. Cersei bent down to look at him in the eyes, her face was an inch away from his. Viserys could smell the wine on her breath.

"You know," she began, trailing a finger down his chest, "most men would kill to be in your position tonight."

"Good thing I don't have to kill a man," Viserys jested drunkenly.

Cersei laughed, she was drunk too. "For the rest of your life."

"I hope so."

"You're funny," she told him.

Viserys looked at her in the face before kissing her on the lips for a second. It was quick and timid, and Cersei just laughed at him as he did. He had kissed a couple of servant girls before in the Red Keep, and most had told him that he was good. But this was Cersei Lannister, a lioness of Casterly Rock, and Viserys was nervous to kiss her.

"Is that what you call a kiss?" She asked him. "I recall kissing my lady mother that way. That dry peck you gave me."

Viserys sighed as he kissed her harder than ever before. Cersei began to laugh again as he did, but she seemed to admire his effort. He flipped her over onto the bed, laying her underneath him.

"Look at the confidence in this one," Cersei said.

Viserys ignored her again and kissed her before having her like he knew he was supposed to. The whole experience was new to him and he had never laid with a woman before. Cersei had been gentle with him the whole time, and instructed him what to do. _Why is she so good at this? How does she know so much? _Viserys had wondered in the middle of it. It was wet and messy, but it felt nice and both of them had drifted off to sleep when it was over.

He woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of a creaking door. Viserys shot his eyes open and looked around the room to notice that someone had just left his chamber.

"Cersei," he said looking over to find his wife no longer in his bed. _Where did she go?_

Viserys got out of the bed as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and put on his small clothes and a robe before leaving the room. He peered out into the hall and noticed a tiny figure walking down with a hood up, looking very ominous. _Cersei? _Viserys followed her down the hall, making sure to follow her not so close so that she didn't notice him. He had been accostemed to walking the halls of the Red Keep, sometimes at night, so Casterly Rock was nothing to Viserys.

Viserys finally saw her arrive at the doors to a chamber that he'd never seen. Cersei knocked on the door and waited, as Viserys watched from behind a small table that was in the hallway. The door opened and Viserys could hear her speaking to a person.

"You came," a man said. Viserys knew he was a man. It was too dark and he couldn't see his face, but the voice sounded familiar.

"Of course I would," Cersei answered him.

"And where is your _husband_?"

"Sleeping," she answered. "Are you going to let me in?"

"Of course, Cers."

"Don't call me that," she urged. "If someone were to hear."

"Oh just come in already."

Viserys watched as she entered the chambers and the door closed behind her. He wanted to walk over there and try to hear in on what they were doing, but Viserys didn't know what to do. _I should go back to my chambers, _Viserys told himself. He walked back to his chambers, dazed and confused, before getting back into his bed. _Is that her friend? Could that be the friend she always rides out to see?_

She came back later that night, sneaking in as if he didn't hear her. Viserys pretended to sleep as she slipped in next to him, smelling of sweat.

"Where have you been?" Viserys asked her.

Cersei was startled. "I just went to use the privy. I didn't want to wake you."

"Liar. I saw you leave earlier, Cersei."

She kissed him again before snuggling close to his chest. "You must have been dreaming, my love. Now go back to sleep."

"I don't want you cheating on me," he admitted to her.

She looked up at him. "I didn't do such a thing, Viserys. Now go back to sleep."

_I know you did, _Viserys thought, _or maybe I was just dreaming._

Viserys Targaryen knew she was lying, as he let the sleep take him.


	4. Chapter 3

_A/N: I'm sorry! I have no excuse for taking so long to update. Well, maybe I do, but you guys don't care._

_Thanks to anyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited this story. I'm surprised by the amount of reviews I have gotten, good or bad…although it seems everyone hates Rhaegar and Lyanna….oh well, can't blame you. _

_Also were doing another time skip (oh no!) and it's about eight years later. Which means Jon is fourteen now and Dany thirteen. I'm pretty positive this is the last time skip we are doing._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, GRRM does._

**Chapter 3**

**Jon**

_A History of the Night's Watch…this will do, _Jon thought, looking at the big black leather book in his mother's solar. He shook the dust off it and set it down on the table, proceeding to sit down and read. His father had told him that he needed to be smart, as befitting a Targaryen, and Jon was determined to do so. He wanted to live up to his father's name, hoped to be a good king when the time came, but part of him didn't want it. Jon knew that he was the prince, the one who would dawn the crown once his father died, yet he felt like the responsibility would be too much. Jon wanted to be Rhaegar in some way, or so he told himself. Rhaegar had told him to read as well as fight with a sword, and so Jon did, even though he disliked it so. He'd rather just practice with a sword all day.

The sun was shining through the solar, blinding his eyes against the giant book. His grey tunic provided a cooling against the sun which made the room hot. Jon turned a page in his book, the pages rustling as he did. This book was very old and weathered, the pages were brittle and the black leather was hard like cow hide. Jon squinted and quickly grew bored of this, but he was determined to read. He rubbed his arm where Daenerys had given him a good hit with a wooden sword this morning, it was a dull ache that gave him a lot of discomfort. She had managed to slip by her needle lessons this morning, and watched Jon practiced as she did most of the time when Rhaegar didn't catch her. Jon's father wanted Dany to be a lady, but Jon nor his mother cared for it.

Suddenly Jon heard the scuffling of shoes outside and the laughter of children, Viserys's children. Viserys and his wife Cersei were in King's Landing, visiting after being at Casterly Rock for so long. Jon didn't like Viserys nor Cersei, both of them did not like him either it seemed. Viserys treated Jon with this ice-cold curtesy that he only used when Rhaegar was around, where Cersei treated him with the same amount. She was nice when Rhaegar and Lyanna were around, but when alone it was different. Jon cared for his children though-well two of them, at least. Joffrey was spoilt and selfish, he said whatever he wanted and expected everything, Jon hated being around him. Myrcella and Tommen were nice and treated Jon well. Myrcella always glared at him, her gaze looking at him one second and turning away the other when Jon met her stare, he sighed when that happened. Tommen was only interested in kittens, so they never had anything to talk about, but at least he wasn't Joffrey.

Now laughter could be heard and Jon Targaryen just sighed deeply, turning another page. _The Night's Watch was founded over eight-thousand years ago in a period called "the Long Night," _Jon read from the book. He groaned out of boredom, and wished to just get this over with. Jon was wondering what his father was doing right now, probably listening to pleas, he figured. Rhaegar didn't have too much time for Jon these days, he barely had time to do anything. Between pleas and Small Council meetings, reading raven scrolls was the only time Jon could see him, and at supper. Jon only really spent time with Dany or sometimes his mother, he didn't have many male friends. He liked Oberyn Martell, though. Jon admired the Red Viper of Dorne who was Hand of the King. Oberyn spoke his mind and didn't care what people thought of him. Jon wished he was that way, but…he wasn't.

The door opened now, but Jon kept his gaze upon the book and turned the page. He knew who this person was who'd interrupt him without so much as a knock on the door. Jon kept reading now, as he heard the person jump on his desk and snap her fingers in his face.

"What are you doing?" Daenerys asked. Jon just sighed deeply and ignored her, she hated when he did that. "I said, what are you doing?"

"Reading," Jon flatly answered, his gaze kept firmly on the book.

She sighed. "I can see that you're reading, Jon. I meant, what are you reading about?"

"Just reading about the intrepid men of the Night's Watch."

She snapped her fingers again. "Will you stop reading and look at me!"

Jon sighed again and slammed the book closed. "Must you always be so demanding, Dany?"

He looked up at her now, she was out of breath and he could see sweat glistening on her brow. Daenerys was wearing a blue dress, her silver Targaryen hair was tangled and messy, strands matted against her brow from the sweat. Jon wondered why she wore a dress, and not a tunic and breeches, Daenerys didn't like to do lady things all that much. She liked to dress as one though, which Jon thought was bizarre considering she enjoyed fighting with swords since they were children. It was in this moment he noticed that Dany had a woman's body now, and the thought made his heart pound. Jon sometimes wondered why the gods made him look so much like his mother, and not his father. Rhaegar told him that his beloved half-sister Rhaenys favored her mother, Elia Martell, so he didn't think it too odd to look like such a Stark, yet be a Targaryen.

"Yes," she said, smiling. Jon noticed the beams of sweat rolling off her temple now, and wondered why she was sweating so much.

"Why are you sweating?" He asked her. "And why aren't you at your needle lessons?"

She crossed her arms. "Are you my father now?" Daenerys rolled her eyes at him. "I was chasing Myrcella and Tommen outside the halls, if you _must _know."

Daenerys was unnerving when she acted sarcastic like this, yet Jon liked his aunt all the same. He might marry her one day, he thinks to himself. They're both Targaryen - both a prince and princess, and if Rhaegar didn't betroth Jon off to some high born lady than Daenerys would be his wife. Jon couldn't imagine that…Dany and him married like the Targaryens of old. He once heard Rhaegar and Oberyn talking about betrothing Jon to Oberyn's niece Arianne. Jon never met Arianne Martell, he'd heard stories about her beauty from Oberyn. "She is a lot like me," he said with that smile of his, "only prettier, and with teats."

"Chasing Tommen and Myrcella? Why?"

"Why not?" She questioned. "It is certainly better than doing boring needlework."

"You know that Rhaegar doesn't like it when you miss them," Jon scolded.

She shrugged. "He'll never find out, I'm sure of it."

Jon laughed. "You said that the past two times, and yet he always finds out."

"Well he won't today, your mother told me so."

"Has she?" Jon questioned, returning to reading. "Doesn't surprise me…Mother never liked needlework herself."

"You could learn a thing or two from her," said Daenerys. "Like not reading your eyes out."

"You could learn thing a two from this book," Jon replied, motioning to the crusted pages.

"And what could I learn about the Night's Watch that I don't already know?"

"Did you know that they have three orders: the Stewards, Rangers, and Builders?"

Jon heard her sigh. "I guess not. Now stop reading so much, you'll get a head ache."

Jon nodded to her, he'd had enough reading about the Night's Watch for the day. He lifted the heavy book off the table and showed her the cover before going over to put it on the shelf. He winced in pain because the book was so heavy, and because his arm was still sore from this morning.

Daenerys took notice and openly laughed. "Still hurting from the beating I gave you this morning, nephew?"

Jon turned to her and grew stern. "I could have beat you in twelve different ways, I was just going easy on you. Tell me a place and we'll have a rematch."

"And you would still lose, Jon," she replied with a grin. "You were just upset because Oberyn was there."

Jon gave her a hard look and just walked back to his seat at the table. "And I expect a rematch, Daenerys Stomborn. Unless you are a craven…"

"Craven?" She screamed, "I'm no craven, Jon Targaryen! I'm the blood of the dragon and I am not so scared."

"Sure…" Jon said with a roll of his eye. Dany always called herself the blood of the dragon, whereas Jon didn't see the point of it. "And I still want a rematch."

"And so you shall have it, Jon Targaryen." She smiled. "Once we get to Winterfell…"

Jon was taken back by this. _Winterfell? _"Winterfell? Who says we are going there?"

"Your mother," she told him. "She told me this morning that Rhaegar finally agreed to visiting your Stark family up North."

Jon tried to suppress a smile, he had been looking forward to this for a long time. His mother had always told him about Winterfell, his other home far up North with his Stark family living in that huge castle. Jon had always wanted to go to Winterfell, ever since he was a child it was all he ever dreamt about. He envisioned Winterfell as a big castle on top of a huge hill, old looking and made of stone with a blanket of snow covering it. His mother had told him about the Northern air, "Cold and chills your bones," she explained to him when he asked. Lyanna had been asking Rhaegar to take them up there ever since Jon could remember, but his answer would always be the same. "Soon," he'd tell them every single time they asked. "We will head to Winterfell soon, I promise." But every year that promise would never come to fruition, and Jon had given up trying to ask.

"I see that you're not as excited as I thought," Dany observed. "Ever since I could remember you'd talk about going to Winterfell."

"I am excited," he corrected with a smile. "Yet, I don't know how they'll receive me. I don't know if my cousins will be kind or like Joffrey."

"Lyanna tells me that Lord Stark has a son your age, his name is Robb."

"Robb…" Jon repeated. "Yes, my mother has mentioned him before. She also told me he has two daughters, Sansa and Arya. And two more boys named Bran and Rickon; they also have a ward named Theon Greyjoy, the son of Balon Greyjoy."

"Yes," Dany affirmed, "you'd be correct there, Jon. I, for one am excited to see Winterfell. I've always wanted to go up North."

"When do we go?"

"On the morrow, I believe. Us and a retainer of a thousand men-at-arms."

"On the morrow?! Do my parents not tell me anything anymore."

Dany shrugged. "I guess not, Jon. Anyway, I'm bored; do you want to do something?"

"Like what?"

She grinned. "Something your father wouldn't approve of..."

"Such as?"

Dany thought on it, but always had an idea to get him in trouble some how. "We could visit the cellars, in the Red Keep with the dragon skulls. Since we were children you'd always say we'd go, but it never happened."

Jon sighed. "You know that Rhaegar said we aren't allowed to go down there."

She rolled her eyes. "Are you such a craven, Jon? Let's just go, what could happen?"

"Rhaegar could find out."

She laughed. "He won't find out, trust me."

"He always finds out."

"Come." Dany said. She grabbed his hand quickly and lead Jon outside into the halls, where a lot of Cersei's servants and retainers were walking around. _Why does the woman insist on bringing so many of her handmaidens? Doesn't she know the Red Keep is full of them…_ Dany and he walked down the hall, side-by-side. Jon was kind of looking forward to seeing the skulls again, he guessed. Once as a child he wondered down there, and saw the huge skulls staring back at him with the empty eye sockets. He was so scared about how they flickered in the dim torchlight that he ran back upstairs towards Maegor's Holdfast where he found Daenerys, surrounded by an army of her servants and Lyanna. There, Jon told his mother about what he saw, and she told him they were just dragon skulls, dead and gone. Jon felt calm then, but always wanted to return. When he told Daenerys she wanted to go too, but he always held them back. Now after so long he was going to see them again.

"Why does Rhaegar not like keeping them in the Throne Room?" Daenerys asked him, bringing Jon out of his memory. "I heard that our father - your grandfather - always had them graced about the Great Hall. Why did Rhaegar take them down?"

"He didn't like what they reminded him of," Jon explained to her. When he told Rhaegar about the skulls he saw, he explained why he put them in the cellar. He said the memories were too much to bear. "Of everything that happened in my grandfather's reign."

"You mean of Rhaenys and Aegon…and Elia."

Jon nodded. Rhaegar would never tell him that part of it, but he knew it was the real reason why he had them stored away, never to be seen again. Jon sometimes wished he could have met Aegon, at least he'd have a brother around to keep him company. He liked Daenerys, and she was fun to be around, but he needed a male friend in his life. Too long had he been surrounded by woman, and only sword fighting kept him sane.

They continued to walk the halls now and were reaching the lower levels, when suddenly at the end of the hall he saw two children, both of their hair as gold as dragon coins. It was Tommen and Myrcella, he figured. They were running around and stopped when they noticed Jon and Daenerys.

"Look it's Myrcella and Tommen!" exclaimed Daenerys. She ran over to them and began to talk to Myrcella, while Jon sighed and met up with them. Myrcella meekly smiled at him and Tommen, too. Jon nodded to them and listened as Daenerys was telling them about what they were going to do.

"We're going to see the dragon skulls," she whispered to Jon's cousins. "Would you like to come with us?"

"Dragon skulls?" questioned Tommen. "I haven't seen any around…"

"They're in the cellars of the Red Keep," Dany explained. "Jon and I are going to see them."She smiled. "You could come, too, if you want."

Jon looked at Tommen, who was waiting for Myrcella to say something, but the boy spoke up first, "Are they scary? I'd imagine they'd be really scary."

"They're not too bad," Daenerys told him. "Jon is the only one who is scared."

Both of his cousins now laughed at him, and Myrcella was covering her mouth daintily like a little lady. "Jon, you were scared?" She asked him.

He sighed. "I was a child when I last saw them, Cella. I wasn't-"

"-So do you want to come?" Dany interrupted. "It would only be for a little while…"

Jon looked at them now and saw Myrcella beaming with curiosity, while Tommen looked scared. "I don't…don't-think mother would like us to go, right Cella?"

Myrcella looked at him and then back to Dany, who only urged her to go with a look. And with that Jon's cousin relented. "What mother doesn't know, won't hurt her Tommen." She smiled. "I'll go."

Daenerys smiled and looked at the boy. "So, are you coming?"

"No, I think not.." he said in a tiny voice. He looked to Myrcella. "Cella, will you come with me?"

Myrcella got down to his eye level. "No, Tommen, I'm going with them. Just go back to mother, you'll be okay."

Tommen nodded and walked away, handmaidens, guards, and servants just scurried behind him. All Jon could do was stare while the golden haired-plump cousins of his just walked down the halls, scared of dead dragon skulls. _They can't hurt you, _Jon thought, _they're all dead, Tommen. All dead. _Most of the red cloaks insisted that Myrcella not go alone, or at least have some guards go with her. Myrcella only shook her head and said that she'd be okay, that nothing here could hurt her.

And so Daenerys lead them down a long hall, down a stark, across a hidden courtyard, around a corner and over a wall and through a low narrow window into the pitch-dark cellar. Along the way they'd have to stop and makes sure nobody was following them, because Rhaegar had guards everywhere and Varys had his "little birds" as he called them. If Varys were to find out they went to the cellar, than he'd tell Rhaegar and that would earn Jon and Dany a scolding. A few times they had to scurry against the wall, and Dany would peek her head down to make sure nobody was already there.

The cellar was as dark as he remembered, and the stone was just as damped. The only sound Jon could hear was his own heart beating, Myrcella's labored breathing, and a distant drip of water. Jon could remember having dreams about this place, this cold damp place. At times he'd dream about getting lost and he'd hear his father's voice, but Rhaegar would never appear.

"This way," Daenerys told them both. Jon was in the back and was hunkered down, scurrying against the damp stone. Myrcella was between them and was trying her best to be brave. Jon admired her courage, in some way.

"If Rhaegar finds out, this was your idea Dany," said Jon through the darkness, his words echoing across the walls. Jon heard Daenerys scoff in the darkness.

It was very dark right now, he realized. It took a few moments for his eyes to adjust and the slow shapes began to take form in front of him. Nobody said a word as the dragon skulls came into view, the empty eye sockets stared back at him and dimly he saw the jagged shadows of long teeth.

The three of them moved warily and Jon could see Myrcella looking at them in wonder, her green eyes flickered in the dim light. Daenerys walked up to one of them now and stroked the skull with her hands. Jon walked over and felt the same skull Dany was feeling, his fingers stroked the massive jaw. It was smooth beneath his hand and cold to the touch. He ran his fingers down a tooth, black and sharp like a dagger.

"They're beautiful," said Daenerys, her hand smoothing over a tooth.

"They're scary," said Myrcella, her eyes fixed upon a skull that looked no bigger than a dogs skull.

"They're dead," Jon said out loud. "It's just a skull, and their all dead."

Daenerys sighed. "Must you always be so gloomy, Jon?"

Jon did not respond and backed away from the skulls, just looking up at them. He imagined a time when they were alive and soaring over the open sky. He imagined Aegon the Conquerer riding his Balerion the Black Dread with his sister wives at his side. _These dragons must have been a magnificent sight, when they were alive. _Rhaegar had taught him about when the Targaryens conquered Westeros, and especially about the Field of Fire. The battle where Aegon unleashed all of his dragons at once. The Seven Kingdoms were easy to conquer with dragons.

"Can we go now?" Myrcella asked, taking Jon out of his thoughts. He looked over and saw the girl was leaning against Daenerys for comfort.

"Not yet," Daenerys told her. "I want to linger for a moment longer."

Jon saw that Myrcella was now visibly scared. "Let's go, Dany. We have had enough of seeing dead dragon skulls. Rhaegar will have heard that we are missing by now."

She scoffed. "Rhaegar doesn't have a thousand ey-"

Suddenly from somewhere afar they heard noises. The scrape of boots, the distant sound of voices. In the distance Jon could see the flickering light from a torch, coming ever so faintly.

Myrcella shrieked and ran over to Jon, wrapping herself around his waist. Jon only sighed and let her hug him.

"Someone's coming," said Daenerys. "We have to hide."

"Where do you propose we hide?" Jon asked.

"I'm scared," said Myrcella, still clinging to him like a spider. "Can we just go now?"

"We can't," Jon told her. "They'll see us and no doubt they might be guards Rhaegar sent to search for us."

The flickering fire from the torch was growing closer now, and they had to do something. In the distance he saw two men walking towards them.

"In the skulls," said Jon, pointing to the largest one. Daenerys nodded and slipped inside while Myrcella disentangled herself from Jon. He lead her inside the skull and the three of them hid, quiet as field mice. They huddled close together and hunkered down, the bone felt cold against Jon's hands.

The voices grew louder now, and the boot scrapes even more so. The torch light was huge and close to them. Jon looked to Daenerys and placed a finger over his mouth, she nodded. Next to her was Myrcella who was clinging onto her now, and Jon just sat there in the gloom and listened.

"….Is our friend ready?" one asked. Jon thought it was folly but the voice sounded like Oberyn.

"Was that Oberyn?" whispered Dany. Jon looked at her and nodded.

"Soon enough," another answered. "Yet, more time is needed."

"How much more time could he need?" Oberyn questioned. Jon could see a wisp of grey some drifting up off the torch, writhing like a snake as it rose. "We have waited long enough, surely he is ready."

"Too soon, too soon," the first voice complained. "What good would his arrival be _now_? We are not ready. Delay."

In the darkness Jon felt a soft hand slip into his, and he looked over to see Daenerys staring at him with eyes wide as saucers. _She is scared, _Jon realized, _Daenerys is scared. _Myrcella was still against her and Jon only pulled them both closer to him. Dany placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, as Jon continued to listen. He did not have a single clue of what they were talking about, who the first person was, or why Oberyn was here. He'd have to tell Rhaegar later.

"We've waited four-and-ten years now," said Oberyn. "I have waited too long for this."

The first one sighed. "Wait longer."

Flames continued to lick at the cold air. The men's shadows were almost upon them. An instant later the man holding the torch came into view with his companion beside him. Jon searched to see who they were, but it was too dark.

"What would you have me do?" asked the torchbearer. He was a stout man in a leather half cape. Even his heavy boots it was as if he was just gliding on the ground. Jon saw some stubble on his face and a scar. He figured their was something oddly familiar about him, but he couldn't figure it out. Oberyn was beside the man in a cape with a hood over his head. Jon could see some of his black hair spilling out of the hood and knew it was him. He could recognize the Red Viper of Dorne anywhere.

"I would have you make haste," Oberyn replied to him. "A man of your reputation should be able to pull this off."

"Do you take me for a wizard?" the man with the scar asked. "I cannot move faster than we will it."

"But is he ready, my friend?"

"He will be," said the torchbearer, "in time. We must wait long enough until we gather our forces, and take them by surprise. Now would not be the right time to move him back."

"I have waited long enough for my vengeance, and I shall have it," Oberyn told him. "Elia and her children will be avenged. I cannot wait a moment longer."

That took Jon by surprise. He needed to find out more, and wished he could follow them.

Oberyn sighed. "When will we that be?"

"The time is almost upon us," the scarred man said. "We just need to wait a little longer while the pieces fall into our laps."

"And who will rally to his cause?"

"The wolves may, or the may not. Eddard Stark is still a man of honor and his sister is queen, his loyalty will be put to the test. The Tullys may also side with the crown or the Starks, seeing as Lord Tully's eldest daughter is married to Eddard Stark. The lions may go to his side, seeing as they hold no love for the king. The stags might as well, and of course Dorne will with your consent. The squids will remain indifferent, and the Arryn's loyalty may be questioned as well. The Reach will not come to our side, I know now. We just need more time for me to move the pieces."

Now they began to start back where Jon had came, and they moved past the skulls without noticing them. Jon wanted to go after them, but he looked down and saw Dany with Myrcella, both of them still had closed eyes.

"….people have forgotten…" said a faint voice. "He is still….out…"

"Good….keep…it…heir of…"

"…the risk….Rhaegar…never know."

"The queen….Lyanna…neither…he…had…"

Their voices faded away now, and soon the scraping of Oberyn's boots became nothing but a faint memory in the distance. Once the men were long gone and the whipping smoke had faded away, Jon lead both Daenerys and Myrcella out of the dragon skull. Daenerys had calmed down by now but Myrcella was still visibly scared. She didn't cry, which surprised Jon, but her nerves were still rattled.

Daenerys hugged her close. "Who were those men?"

"Oberyn," Jon told her. "One of them was Oberyn - his voice is unmistakable, but the other I don't know. Their was something oddly familiar about him…"

"What did he look like?" Myrcella asked.

"He had a scar on his face, stubble to match, and was fat. That I seem to remember above all - and he made no sound as he walked."

"Nevermind all that," said Daenerys. "We have to get out of here before Rhaegar finds out, he probably has half his guard searching for us by now. And we must tell him all we heard here."

Jon snickered. "As if he would believe us! We sound like rambling mad men."

"Be that as it may, we should still tell him!"

"Fine. Let's go. He should be in his solar, if anything."

Jon grabbed a torch out of a wall racket and lead them out the way they came. They hurried up a flight of stairs, up and up. Once he stumbled over a rock and fell against the wall, and he only got up to walk again. It felt like miles and miles, but their was no way to go but forward. Behind him Dany and Myrcella were anxious to get out and breath open air again. Jon just followed the wall again, a torch leading the way. In the darkness they finally found the door.

They sneaked into the halls of Maegor's Holdfast unannounced when they returned to the Red Keep, but the soot and dirt on their clothes betrayed them. Jon discarded the torch and made their way towards where his father would be. Down the hall towards Rhaegar's solar he found his mother standing there and talking to some men-at-arms, no doubt making finally preparations for their trip to Winterfell. Jon would have to ask Rhaegar about that later.

"Mother!" Jon called out to her. Startled, Lyanna looked over at them and smiled.

"Jon, Dany, Myrcella. How are you doing?"

They ran up to her and were panting. "Where is Father?"

Lyanna's eyes grew wide. "Jon what is wrong? Why are you out of breath?"

"Where is Father?" He pressed again.

"In his solar, reading the daily raven scrolls." Lyanna smiled. "We are going to Winterfell on the morrow, are you happy?"

"Yes," Jon swiftly answered, just wanting to talk to Rhaegar about what he had heard. "And I'm glad to be told this today and not a moons turn ago."

"Your father just told me…well a moons turn ago, but I've been meaning to tell you."

"Does my uncle know we are going?"

"Of course. I wouldn't-"

"-Jon," Daenerys cut-in, "we must tell your father what we heard."

"What are you talking about?" asked Lyanna.

Jon ran past her with Daenerys and Myrcella following at his heels. He turned around and yelled, "I'll tell you later, Mother."

His father was with Viserys in his solar when a couple of Kingsguard members walked the three children in. He was bent over a large stack of raven scrolls, and was reading with the iron face Jon had seen growing up. Rhaegar's hair was as silver as Jon remembered - it looked as if he hadn't aged a day. In front of his desk was Viserys, looming over him. Both of them looked up and grew stern when they saw them. Viserys grew angry.

He walked over to Cella and scolded her. His lilac eyes were clouded with anger. "Do you know how worried we were when Tommen came back to us with news that you decided to scurry off and play games? Your mother had half her red cloaks searching for you! Come, we are going."

Viserys grabbed his daughter by the arm and marched her out of the solar. Myrcella did not have time to even say a word, or give them a goodbye before Viserys had dragged her off. Viserys didn't even acknowledge Jon or Daenerys, not that Jon really cared whether he did or not. Rhaegar bid the guards to leave them be, and sighed when he looked at Jon and Daenerys again.

"You realize I had sent out Ser Barristan to find you in the cellars and half the Red Keeps guards?" Rhaegar said when they were alone. "Cersei Lannister was beside herself with fear and is now pacing up a storm in her chambers, she refused to leave. Viserys came to me in a furry of anger and wouldn't relent. Jon, Daenerys, you both _know _you aren't allowed down there in the cellars. Not only could you get lost or endanger yourselves, but you endangered Myrcella, too."

"It was Dany's idea," Jon blurted.

"_JON_!" She screamed.

Jon sighed. "I told her it was not a good idea, but you know how she is Father. We only wanted to see the dragon skulls, in truth, and Myrcella was curious about them. I told her about when I went down there as a child, and part of me would be lying if I didn't want to see them again. Father, we heard two men plotting against you. Oberyn was one of them! They were talking about a plan, some sort of plan."

"Oberyn? Jon, what are you talking about? He is listening to pleas as we speak."

"It was him, brother!" Daenerys told him. "Rhaegar, listen, I could recognize his voice anywhere and it was Oberyn. There was another one there, too! A fat man with a scar and stubble. He made no sound as he walked! What kind of man can do that? They were talking about delaying something and all the right pieces falling into place!"

"Daenerys…I won't have you spreading rumors again like you have before. You need to stop doing this - getting your nephew into trouble. Don't think I haven't heard from your septa about you skipping out on needlework, I won't have it…"

"Father, she is telling the truth!" Jon yelled. "Daenerys isn't lying, I swear! Oberyn was there, the fat man too, and they were talking about whether someone is ready! 'Is he ready?' Oberyn kept asking. Father, the man also mentioned Elia! Who else would want revenge for her death but Oberyn?"

And with that he saw the spark in his father's dark eyes. Those words had caught his attention, it seemed. "Did you get a good look at him? Did he say a name - did either of them say a name? Did you find any evidence that would suggest it was Oberyn?"

"No, but, Father, I-"

Rhaegar sighed. "Jon, Dany. Without proof I cannot bring this to the Small Council. I have no proof and without that I cannot make accusations against my _own _Hand of the King. The same Hand that has been nothing but loyal to me. I wish I could believe both of you, I do, but I can't. I'm sorry."

He didn't wait for Jon or Dany to reply. "You both shouldn't be following people, or spying on them, nor should you have gotten Myrcella involved . That is what I have Varys for, and my son-and-heir won't be like some spy."

Rhaegar motioned to the door. "Now, I have many messages to read and reply to as well. Both of you should be getting ready to leave tomorrow, I will see you both at supper."

Jon and Daenerys bid their leave and left Rhaegar alone. Once outside Dany sighed heavily and was clearly frustrated. "Why doesn't he believe us? Who else would mention Elia but Oberyn?"

"Because he is right," Jon explained. "Without proof my father can't do anything, and accusing Oberyn without that would be unwise. He is the second most powerful man in Dorne - if not _the _most powerful next to his brother Doran. All of Dorne would rise against us if Rhaegar had him imprisoned."

Dany sighed. "I guess you are right, Jon. I just need to take a hot bath for the rest of the day."

Jon parted from his aunt after that and decided he needed a bath as well. He made his way to the baths of the Red Keep and soaked in there for hours. It was there that he thought about what Oberyn had said earlier, and who the second man could have been. _He didn't make a sound as he walked. Who could have been so silent? _In the end he was confused and couldn't figure it out. What was even more confusing was what they were plotting. Jon had tried to make out _who _they were talking about, but that was folly as well. The men spoke in cryptic words that were hard to decipher, much less understand. The torchbearer had spoken about marshaling their forces, and then Jon remembered that he never told Rhaegar that detail. He would have time to at supper.

After the bath he made his way to his chambers, where he packed all his clothing into a trunk. Jon knew the North would be cold - they had summer snows, and he would have to pack warmer clothing. He put woolen breeches and tunics, even doublets that he was never fond of wearing. Lyanna would have furs for him and Daenerys, so that would be taken care of. Inside he packed his favorite dagger that he kept by him, and was excited about meeting his cousins. He hoped to like Robb the most. Lyanna had told him that Robb looked like his mother - auburn hair so bright that he looked more Tully than Stark, and that he enjoyed sparing, too. Jon hoped to spar with them and learn about the North. He hoped to hear about Robert Baratheon from Eddard Stark - the men were close friends growing up. Jon also wished to hear more about his grandfather, Rickard Stark and his Uncle Brandon. He also wanted to meet his Uncle Benjen, the First Ranger of the Night's Watch. He hoped to maybe catch a glimpse of the Wall, too. Jon knew that his other grandfather, the Mad King had them both killed, and it was odd to even think about it.

Jon made his way to Rhaegar's solar that evening, to share a supper with his family and by family he meant himself, Rhaegar, Lyanna, and Daenerys. Viserys and Cersei never supped with them, and Jon couldn't complain. At times Myrcella would join them, _if _Cersei let her and even then it was a rare occurrence.

"How was your day?" Lyanna asked them both. Jon only played with his mutton and didn't care to eat. All he wanted to do was sleep and head for Winterfell, to get away from all this for a little while.

"Eventful," said Daenerys. "After the cellars I took a nice bath and practiced my needlework."

"Liar." Jon said. "_You _doing needlework? The Others are more likely to come back than that ever happening."

Daenerys punched his arm. "I did so, Jon. I've been sowing something for your cousin Sansa this past month. It's a Targaryen scarf that I've been working on."

Lyanna smiled. "A nice gesture, to be sure. They're all excited to meet you, Ned has been waiting a long time to meet his nephew."

"As we've been waiting a long time to meet his family," said Rhaegar. Jon was reminded in that moment about what he thought about in the bath. _The marshaling of forces, _he remembered.

"Father," Jon began. "About what Dany and I heard in the cellars earlier, their was one more thing I-"

Rhaegar sighed deeply. "-I can't do anything about that, Jon. I've told you."

"No, Father, listen. The fat man spoke of marshaling forces against you. He said that…that Eddard Stark would be torn and that the lions hold no love for you, something like that, you must believe me! Ask Myrcella if you don't!"

"I already did," Rhaegar told him. "And the little girl was so visibly shaken about what happened earlier that she couldn't remember anything."

"We are telling the truth!" Dany screamed. "Why won't you believe us, Rhaegar?"

"I believe you," said Lyanna. "Who else would want revenge for Elia, but Oberyn? I can't blame him, per say, but you both make sense."

"See, Mother believes us. Why can't you?"

"Because you have no proof, Jon. And without that, I can't do anything. I'll hear no more of this, understood?"

Supper was held in silence for the remainder of that evening, and Jon was angry with his father. Rhaegar could be so stubborn at times. He had a few bites of mutton and nibbled on some potato, but it was mostly left untouched. That night he had ale when he supped and it was strong. After supper he retreated back to his chambers where he read by candlelight about the history of House Stark. The old book explained about the houses origins and their history. Jon learned about the Kings of Winter and how Bran the Builder built Winterfell with the help of giants. He thought if funny that giants helped build the great castle of House Stark. Jon imagined a man in a courtyard, instructing giants on which stone to lay where or how high to place them. _I suppose having a few giants would make things easier._

Sleep came easy that night, and Jon slept like a newborn babe. He could not remember his dreams when the morning sun peered through his window, but in the night Oberyn's words echoed in his mind. Jon would never be able to rest easy again, not until he figured out about what Oberyn was talking about. Yet he knew there was nothing he could do, nothing at all.

After breaking their fast with his family and an awkward goodbye from Viserys and his family, they made their way to the courtyard of the Red Keep where the men-at-arms were waiting for them. A wheelhouse was constructed for them so that the women could rest easy. Jon knew his mother probably preferred to ride, as he was going to with his father, but in the end it was probably just for Daenerys. Rhaegar left half his Small Council behind, but all seven of the Kingsguard came with him and all the men-at-arms. Ser Barristan the Bold was at the head of the column with Rhaegar next to him, and Oberyn was there to bid them farewell. Jon looked at him with uneasy eyes when he shook his hand, and Oberyn only gave him that smile of his.

They left the Red Keep and King's Landing soon after, making their way up the Kingsroad to Winterfell. Yet in the back of his mind Oberyn's words rang like a warning of bad things to come, and while Jon sat on his horse it was all he could hear. "_I have waited long enough for my vengeance, and I shall have it."_

_A/N: Again, I am sorry for taking soooooo long to update. I will try to update more often. Next chapter will be about the North and Jon meeting the Starks for the first time. Leave a review if you want._


	5. Chapter 4

_A/N: So, so, so, so, SO, sorry for taking so damn long to update! School got in the way, as did other real life things that no fanfic reader truly cares about hearing. It happens to the best of us, I'm afraid._

_Thanks to all who review, favorited, and followed. It means a lot!_

_No time skip in this one! (yeah!)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the universe which they are in. George R.R. Martin does. Yeah, that guy with the captain hat who takes as long as the long night to write a new book._

**Chapter 4**

**Catelyn**

The godswood was cold and damp when Catelyn Tully Stark entered it, she had never liked this place. It was dark and ominous, as old as the castle it was built around and she always felt like a stranger. It smelled of moist earth and decay. The godswood today was particularly damped and Catelyn could sense a cloud of sadness over it, like storm clouds that covered a land. Ned had taken a man's head today; a deserter from the Night's Watch. Her husband always came here after he took a life. He would sit in-front of the Heart Tree, Ice in hand. He'd clean and wipe, clean and wipe, as if he was trying to wash his sins away.

Catelyn clutched the raven scroll in-hand and made her way towards the weirwood. As she approached from the distance she could see it coming into view. Its bark as white as a man's bones, its leaves red as blood. The face was what she remembered the most, that face which weeped tears of red sap which appeared like drops of blood. It was at the front of it, on the moss covered stone, that she found Eddard Stark, the Lord of Winterfell.

He was doing exactly what she knew he would be. Ned was sitting there with the greatsword Ice across his lap, cleaning it with the damp cloth he would dip into the black pond which was as dark as night. He did not notice her as she approached, nor did she expect him to. Ned had always been that way.

"Ned," she said softly, almost in a whisper.

"My lady," he said in reply. "Why are you here? Where are the children?"

"In the kitchen with those wolf pups they found this morning." Catelyn took a seat next to him. Flattening her dress across the leaves that sat on the ground. She took the time to look around and take in the air before addressing her husband again. "Most of them are in-love, Arya especially."

"And Rickon?"

"He is scared. He is only three, Ned."

"He won't be three forever," he said, his voice was stern yet not enough to cause alarm. "He must learn to face his fears, Catelyn. Winter is coming…"

How those words still gave Catelyn a chill. The Stark words. They were always right in the end, winter _was_ coming. Yet it was not only a cold winter but a message, a message for ominous things to come. Catelyn looked down at the scroll again and sighed. This raven did not hold ominous vibes, however. It was merely a raven from the king, King Rhaegar. He was on his way to Winterfell with his wife, Ned's sister Lyanna, his nephew Jon and the princess Daenerys.

"Bran did good today," Ned told her, still cleaning the sword. "The boy did not flinch or look away. You would have been proud, Catelyn."

"As I always am of Bran." Catelyn could not help but watch the sword in his hand, the rippled edges. Even now it still amazed her, the beauty of it. Catelyn held no love for swords but could not deny that Ice had a beauty to it. Four hundred years old, it was, forged in Old Valyria. Still as sharp as when it was forged with spells and hammers.

"These desertions are beginning to concern me," Ned expressed. "He was the fourth this year, Catelyn. I could not reach him when I spoke to him, he was half-mad. Ben tells me that the strength of the Watch is diminishing. And men are being lost on rangings as well."

"Could it be the wildlings?"

"Who else?" he said, lifting the sword once more to look at it. "I ought to have half-the-mind to raise my banners, go beyond the Wall, and deal with this Mance Rayder once and for all."

"Beyond the Wall?"

Ned saw her fear and waived it away. "Mance is nothing for us to fear, my lady."

"Mance is not the only thing to fear beyond the Wall."

Ned smiled gently. "You should stop listening to Old Nan so much. The Others have not been seen for thousands of years. Most doubt they even existed, Maester Luwin especially. They are gone as are the children of the forest with them. You have nothing to fear."

That still did not quench her fears. Her husband did not believe in signs nor children's tales, she knew. Of that he would never change. Suddenly he said, "I know how much you hate this place, Catelyn. I know you did not come here to talk about children's stories. Tell me what is bothering you, my lady."

Catelyn reached over and placed the raven scroll in his hand. "News from King's Landing, my love."

She saw the worry on his face. "Is is it Lyanna? Has something happened to her or Jon?"

Catelyn waived it away. "No, my love. They are both still in good health." She just decided to tell him. "The King is coming north with all of them. With his kingsguard, Jon, Lyanna, and Daenerys. He brings his men with him, too."

Catelyn saw the relief on his face and the happiness that was there as well. It had been many years since he last saw his sister, the queen, Lyanna. Catelyn had only met her once so long ago. She did not like Lyanna as much, though she would never tell Ned. It was because of her all and the king that all those things had happened. That not only her father, but Brandon had been killed, along with thousands of others. _All for love, _Catelyn thought ruefully. Yet she saw how much joy it brought him. Ever since he was born, Ned had wanted to meet his nephew. Jon was said to look exactly like him. Even in the end were it not for Lyanna she would not have wed Ned, or had her babies with him. It was a bitter sweet feeling.

"Is this news certain?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes. It was in King Rhaegar's own hand. Even Lyanna wrote a piece at the end to show that their intent was real. I know how happy you must be."

"Jon.." he said, smiling. "For years I've wanted to meet him. For years I've wanted our children to meet him, Robb especially. I pray they become close while he is here."

"I pray for the same." It was true, Catelyn did pray that her son became friends with the crowned prince, his cousin. He had no real male companions in Winterfell besides Theon Greyjoy. Bran was too young, Rickon as well. Sansa was too much of a lady and Arya kept to herself. She knew Robb needed a friend and companion, as she was sure that even Jon did. _He must have no one in King's Landing but his own aunt. How queer it must feel to have an aunt that is his own age._ And he might get the chance from what the raven read. Catelyn knew that her husband could say no this request. A request from the king himself.

"We must have a feast," he said joyfully. "A feast for the king and Lyanna. Lya always enjoyed the feasts when we were younger. There must be singers and a hunt. Although I'm not sure if Rhaegar likes to hunt. I hear he keeps to himself and his harp."

"I am not sure, Ned."

He nodded. "Right. Well, we must prepare."

Ned slung Ice back into its sheath and was about to walk up when she sat him back down. "You should tell Ben that the king is coming. He will want to talk to him."

Ned nodded. "Sure. Ben will want to be here to speak to the King, to tell him about the state of the Watch."

He rose from the stone and pulled her up with him. "I wish that they would have given us more of a notice. Lyanna was never like that, I fear. She is so much like Arya. I know she and our daughter will become fast friends."

At that Catelyn gave a small smile. "I'm sure she will look up to your sister. Regardless, my love, the raven brought more news than just their visit to Winterfell."

"And what is that?" he asked, the worry on his face again.

"The King requests something of you, Ned. I fear you cannot turn this down."

"What request?"

Catelyn sighed. "He requests that you foster Jon. He wishes for his son to learn the ways of the North, to get to know his Stark family."

She could see Ned had not expected that. "I did not expect that at all. Yet, I would be honored to foster him." He smiled again.

Catelyn knew he would be happy to do that. She just hoped her children were happy to meet their cousin. Sansa would be happy, she knew. Ever since she was a child she dreamed of knights and ladies and queens and kings. To be a cousin of the crowned prince…Catelyn knew her daughter would faint at the thought of finally meeting him. Robb would be excited as well, even Bran would be. Rickon was still too young to fully understand. Arya would curious.

Ned grabbed her hand. "Come, my lady, we must prepare, must tell the children. If only Lya had given us more of a warning."

"Yes, of course."

And with that Catelyn Stark followed him.

XXXXXX

**Daenerys**

The road north had been beautiful, Daenerys Targaryen mused as she rode in the carriage with her family. They had been on the road for nearly a moons turn. Green rolling hills, rolling trees and woods, and pastures of grass filled their way. They would pass farms and more country, brooks and streams and rivers. It was more of the world that she yearned to see. Daenerys loved King's Landing, of course. She loved being with her family, her brother and her nephew. Jon was her best friend and companion, they had grown and done everything together. Dany was his only real friend, she knew. Jon had no male friends in King's Landing, and often than not it made him sad and morose. Their cousins and Viserys and Cersei, whom they left behind in the capitol, were of no help either. Joffrey was a little shit, Myrcella loved Jon and he cared for her but she was still a girl, and Tommen was too soft and young for such things. Dany tried to liven his spirits with getting him into trouble, playing at swords with him, but it only worked for so long. She hoped this trip north would bring out her nephew's true side.

They had passed across the Forks, the Trident (a place that held some meaning to Rhaegar. A place where the Usurper was almost killed before he fled), and Harrenhall. Dany had enjoyed seeing the biggest castle in all of Westeros. Its five jutting towers that looked as if they were scratching the sky, along with its twenty acre godswood and kitchens as large as the Great Hall in Winterfell, or so Lyanna claimed. Jon had enjoyed it, too. He even told Dany stories that the castle was haunted by those who were killed by Aegon during his conquest. Daenerys did not believe it. She would not let Jon scare her so easily.

The carriage creaked as it passed over a rock. It gave a jump, causing Queen Lyanna to laugh. There was a woman Dany aspired to be. She loved her willful nature, the way she carried herself and more. Daenerys did not love lady things as much as the normal lady did, something the queen and her shared. Of course that was not to say she did not enjoy dresses or looking pretty, she did. It is just she enjoyed seeing the world more from a horse than looking out of the window of a sewing room.

Nobody was talking, the carriage was utterly silent. Rhaegar was at the head of the column with Ser Barristan, the rest of his kingsguard, men-at-arms, and knights that had joined them. He rarely ever joined them in the carriage, neither did Jon. Jon would be outside with his father, not caring for the carriage as well. But today was different. Yesterday he had been told by Rhaegar that he would not be coming back down south with them; he would be staying in Winterfell to foster under the Starks, to learn the ways of the North. Jon did not like that so much. King's Landing was his home, he had known of nothing else. He had never met the Starks, it was all queer to him. Jon had been angry, but hid it behind that mask Dany had seen so many times. He did as bid, of course. Jon would never deny Rhaegar.

Her nephew was as silent as a crypt beside her. He was looking out the window, half of his face hidden by his brown-black hair. Daenerys picked up on his sadness. Jon would never tell her in-front of company, but the reason he was so angry was that Dany would not stay behind with him. She would go back down south with Rhaegar. Jon would miss her, he knew, and she would him. Dany wished she could stay in Winterfell with him.

"Why must this happen?" Jon asked suddenly, as if it was an open question to everyone. "Why must I stay?"

Lyanna turned to him. "Because your father expects it, Jon. The Starks are not horrible people."

"I'd rather stay in King's Landing," he pouted. "I'm the crown prince."

"Aye, you are," said his mother. "Which means you will inherit Dragonstone and the Iron Throne one day. Your father just wants you to learn the ways of the North. He wants you to learn the culture as well, along with its people. You will come to love your cousins and uncle. I assure you of it, Jon. Give them a chance."

"I will give them a chance," said Jon. "It is just…I don't want to stay there forever."

"It won't be for forever. And who knows, you might become close with your cousin Robb."

Dany saw his face lighten at that. "I might."

"And what would you do in the capitol?" proposed Lyanna. "Would you continue following Dany as a dog does its master?"

That made Dany laugh and her nephew scowl. "That is not true!" he protested. "She follows me, Mother."

"I do not!" Dany yelled. "That is not true, Jon."

Jon rolled his eyes. "Sure it isn't."

"That is not the point," Lady Lyanna interrupted. "You need this, Jon. You need the male companionship your cousins will bring."

"I suppose," Jon conceded.

It was then a knock came on the carriage door and it came to a stop. "What has happened?" asked Jon.

"Nothing," his mother assured. "What is the problem?" she yelled out the window.

"The King wishes to stop for now, Your Grace," a guard answered. "We will be back on the road shortly."

Daenerys, Jon, and her good-sister got out of the carriage then. They found Rhaegar standing outside with Ser Barristan, Dany had come to love the old knight. He was so full of wisdom and stories. Jon and her constantly barraged him with questions when they were both children. Ser Barristan would dutifully nod and tell them whatever they wished…most of the time. Sometimes he wouldn't. Sometimes he'd say, "That is a story the King should tell you." He would only say that when Jon would ask about the war, or about Elia. That most of all.

They shared a lunch in the country together. Daenerys sat with Jon and her brother and good-sister as they ate. They had a table set up in an open green field with small hills and trees on both sides of them. They shared a nice meal of roasted pig and bread and vegetables with a salad. Rhaegar even let them enjoy some wine. Mostly he let them have a cup at feasts he would hold for any of his lords who would come to the capitol. During the meal, Rhaegar told Jon about his duties in the North. "You are to learn their ways," he told him. "You may have fun with your cousins, get to know them, but you must also be with your uncle. Go to him when he attends to his folk and listen on pleas." Jon listened and nodded, but Dany knew he was brooding underneath.

After the lunch he strode off in-anger to find peace and quiet. It was usually how Jon dealt with his anger. Daenerys would not go after him, usually. Jon liked to be left alone. But today she went after him.

Daenerys picked up the hems of her blue woolen dress as she neared the sounds of steel on bark. Jon had taken a tourney sword and went into the woods to beat a tree. It was how he let out his anger. Daenerys saw a few guards standing there, near enough to watch over him but away enough to leave him space.

She dipped their heads at them and walked past nearing the sound of Jon's anger. It was there she found her nephew hitting the tree, half-naked in the cold wind. It grew colder as they moved further north. Jon was dressed in black breeches, his grey tunic was sprawled on the ground. Dany noticed the sweat forming on his brow and coming down his face and neck as he hit the tree. Never had she noticed how strong he had become.

"Jon!" Dany called out to him.

He continued to hit the tree and ignored Dany. She hated when he did this. "Jon!"

He said nothing but to continue hitting the tree. Dany sat stood next to him and sighed heavily. "Stop hitting that blasted tree! You'll shave it of bark!"

Jon lowered his sword and panted heavily. He shook his now matted brown hair. "I don't want to stay north, Dany. I have to stay in King's Landing."

"Why?"

He looked at her with fogged grey eyes. Dany knew his mood just by looking into those pools of silver. It was something she loved about him. "You know why, my aunt."

Dany shook her head. "I'm afraid I don't."

Jon gave a bark of a laugh and hit the tree again. "My father…deems me to still be a child. He has not listened to me. Why?"

"Listened to you about what?"

Jon sighed and lowered his sword again. "About what we heard in the cellars, Daenerys! He is in-danger and is too blind to see it. Why hasn't he listened to us?"

"I'm not sure, Jon."

He pointed his sword at her. "Because he still thinks us as children. I'm to be his heir and he doesn't even listen to me."

"Mayhaps because we had no proof?"

Jon shook his head. "Why would we lie about it, Dany? Oberyn is plotting against him, Lord Varys too. I'm afraid something will happen if I stay north with the Starks."

"Jon," Dany said cooly, "you cannot go against Rhaegar. You know he would not allow it. Are you scared to meet your family?"

He was taken aback. "Of course not. I've wanted to meet Robb and all of them for the longest while. It is just…I feel something is going to happen to my father. I fear this may be the last time I see him."

Dany was left confused. "Why would you say such a thing?"

"I'm not sure." He shook his head. "No matter. I will stay in the North and foster under my uncle while people plot against my father's back."

Jon slouched down against the tree he had been hitting, placing his forearms forlornly across his knees. Daenerys flattened her dress and sat beside him. In front of them was a small crook and both just sat there and listened to the stream. Daenerys knew these moments would be the last she shared with Jon for a while. How she would miss him.

"This has truly been bothering you."

He nodded. "It has. Who could they have been talking about, Dany? What could they have planned?"

Dany didn't know. "I'm not sure. Oberyn spoke of the lions and the wolves. Of Eddard Stark having his loyalty tested, of the Lannisters not holding any love for Rhaegar. They said this person will have many houses on his side. I don't know, Jon."

"I must find out who it is," he said with a sigh. "I must."

Dany smiled at his optimism. "Jon, there is nothing you can do. I'll make sure to look after both your mother and father. I'll also try and listen to Oberyn talking. I'll find it out."

Jon snorted back a laugh. "I suppose if there was anybody who can find out, it would be you." He looked at her now and smiled. "I'll miss you the most, I think. You're more of my sister than my aunt. Even though we look nothing alike."

Dany smiled and laughed. "I'll miss you too, Jon. And I also think of you as my brother."

Jon placed his head on her shoulder and she placed hers on his head. They had done both of this since they were children. One time as children Daenerys had taken Jon riding outside the Red Keep and along the shoreline of the Rush. They were naught but seven and had spent the day racing along the sands. Neither Jon nor Dany had kept track of time and it had grown dark. They could not find their way back.

Daenerys had begun to cry, but Jon kept his calm. He was scared, of course, but did not cry for Dany's sake. He and her rested against a tree with their horses, her head on his shoulder as they awaited Rhaegar to come looking for them. It wasn't but a few moments later when they heard Ser Barristan's shouts and the torches coming at them from the gloom.

They returned to the carriage soon after and made their way back north again. Soon the days became weeks and it was but a few before they were close to reaching Winterfell. Each day began the same. They'd break their fast, ride, stop to have lunch, continue, stop to have dinner, ride some more, and then stop for the night. Daenerys thought this most tedious. The days grew long and boring. Dany would just cherish the time she'd be given to explore. Her and Jon would go and explore the country. Sometimes they would even spar together. Jon jested that he wanted a rematch in Winterfell, and Dany obliged. She could not wait to best him in-front of his cousins and uncle. The look on his face would be the best of them all.

Rhaegar kept a slow pace for their sake, but Dany knew they could have arrived sooner. As the day crept closer, Jon grew increasingly nervous.

He and Dany would speak in the carriage about Winterfell, about his fostering. Daenerys cherished these last moments she could spend along with her nephew, for once they arrived he would never spend too much with her.

They arrived in Winterfell a few days later….

_A/N: I'm sorry to end it here! I know this was kind of a filler chapter, but it is better than nothing. The next chapter we will FINALLY see Jon meet his Stark family. And I promise it will not take three months to get done. It will get done way sooner. _


	6. Chapter 5

_A/N: Finally the chapter you all have been waiting for: Jon finally meets his Stark family! It has been long in the coming. Also I didn't plan on writing this so soon but with GoT season 3 just premiering, I felt an obligation. I liked the first ep. although I wished for more scenes straight from the book. And don't you think they could have ended Dany's Qarth storyline last season with the same one they used in the first episode of season 3? Yeah, I think so. I guess D&D didn't. Anyway enough of my blabbering._

_Thanks again to those who reviewed, favorited, and followed! It means a lot. Regardless, let's get on with this._

_Disclaimer: George R.R. Martin owns my soul, and this universe. _

**Chapter 5**

**Eddard**

King Rhaegar poured through the castle gates in a river of black and red, with a retinue of three hundred bannermen following him, along with a sea of knights, sworn swords, and free riders. Over their heads a sea of Targaryen standards flown above flapping back and forth in the wind, emblazoned with the three-headed dragon of house Targaryen. Even now seeing that same standard sent chills down his spine. Eddard Stark did not forget what happened to his father and Brandon.

Ned did not know many of the people who came with his sister and the king, but a few looked familiar. There was Ser Barristan the Bold, the fearless fighter that had served under King Aerys and now his son. The knight had aged, his hair was now white as snow and his face had lined features. As the rest of the Kingsguard before him, Ser Barristan came in clad in the enameled armor of the sworn brothers. The Stark looking boy beside him could only be Ned's nephew Jon, the crown prince, and Catelyn had not failed to mention how he looked so alike to Ned. Beside him was the princess Daenerys. Rhaegar's younger sister was as fair as Lyanna had told him.

Yet it was the lady at the head of the column, flanked by two knights of the Kingsguard, which made Ned break out a small smile. He thought his little sister almost a stranger until she vaulted off her horse and almost crushed him in a hug, the same hug she'd give him when they were children. "_Ned!_ It's so good to see you!" She laughed when she looked at him. "You haven't changed at all, brother."

Ned could say the same. It had been years since he had seen Lyanna, and time, along with bearing her child, had not taken away her beauty or her nature. When she was a girl, Lyanna had enjoyed sword fighting and horse riding, much like Arya. She was headstrong, willful, courageous, and "wolf-blooded" as Lord Rickard liked to say. Now she looked the same woman, her hair was still dark, her eyes still grey. She still even wore just a simple woolen dress of grey and Ned swore he could see streaks of mud on her dress, again reminding him of his little sister. It had been years since he'd seen her. The last time was at the Tower of Joy, where Ned and Howland had rescued her only to find her laying in that bed with a babe in her arms.

Yet his sister was still the queen, so he said, "Your Grace. Winterfell is yours."

Lyanna had scowled then, telling him to never call her that. Ned could not help but smirk. Others began to dismount as well, and soon the king himself came forward with Jon and Daenerys. Everyone in the courtyard had bent their knees, and Rhaegar - still stern and serious as Ned knew him as - bid them to stand. Ned had last scene the king nine years ago during the Greyjoy rebellion, when they had both joined forces to crush this King of the Iron Islands. It was then that Rhaegar had crushed them without much of a struggle, and it was then that he had given Theon over as a ward. Now the king looked much the same. His silver hair was still long and flowing, as Ned had seen it at Harrenhall all those years ago. Rhaegar was still tall and lean as well.

Soon Jon came forward with Daenerys at his side. Those two did not look like they were nephew and aunt, but were still related all the same. While Lyanna had embraced Cat like a long lost sister, said hello to his children, Jon had come forward and bowed to him with all the grace of a crown prince, while Daenerys curtsied. Rhaegar had been equally as cold as Ned might have been when meeting Cat and their children for the first time. Then the children had been brought forward to both Jon and Daenerys, introduced, and Ned could not help but smile. Daenerys had a look in her eye when she laid eyes upon Robb, Ned knew nothing but trouble would come from that. Robb had given a smile small while he bowed for Jon, Ned also saw one on his nephews face. Sansa had blushed and stammered at the prince, Ned knew she had been excited to meet a real one. Little Rickon bowed as he was taught; Arya had huffed and tried her best at a curtsey. Bran had done his best and bowed like a little lord.

Once the royals had been settled, the children talking, and the formalities out of the way, Lyanna said, "Take me to the crypts, Ned. I would pay my respects to Father and Brandon."

Ned knew how much it pained her, but he let it at that. There was no one to blame in this but Rhaegar (Ned could never hate Lya), even though he knew Lyanna had gone willingly and was just at much fault for what befell their father and brother. He called for a lantern.

They went down to the crypt together, Ned and his little sister who he hadn't seen in years. The winding stone steps were as narrow as they had always been, and Ned went first with the lantern. "The road to Winterfell took ages," Lyanna complained as they descended. "I don't remember it being nearly as long as I remembered when we went down to Riverrun with Brandon."

Ned remembered. "I do trust it wasn't all lost to you, Lyanna."

She snorted. "Of course it wasn't, Ned. I still remember my own home, the North. I still love it here. Yet it seems the people are still scared to come out."

Ned chuckled lightly at the jest. "Some thing do never change, Lya." He could feel the chill as they continued to descend. "Kings are rarely ever seen in the North, you know that."

"I just forgot about those damn summer snows."

"They are not as wild as the winter snows, if you remember."

She scoffed again. "_Of course, _I remember. I may have been living in King's Landing for fourteen years, Ned, but I still remember those snows."

"How do you like the capitol, Lya?"

"Where do I begin?" she told him. "I miss the North every day I have to wake up. The Small Council meetings, Ned, I swear! I have never wanted to kill myself more in my whole life! They go on for hours and hours - never ending like these summer snows. All those councilors do is kiss Rhaegar's arse - well all except Oberyn. And the ladies-in-court, Ned!" She scoffed. "All they do down there is kiss up to me whenever I am in court. The ladies shower me with compliments, but I can see the blame in their eyes. They still remember who I was, and what I put the country through." Lyanna then sighed. "Nevertheless, it does get quite lonely down there. All I have to myself is Jon, Rhaegar, and Daenerys. I feel bad for Jon, mostly. He has no male companions, Ned, and his best friend is his own aunt. He has been excited to finally meet Robb and your family. I hope they like each other."

Lyanna had always been very willful. Ned knew that she would never change. She often complained when she was displeased with something, a quality Ned's daughter Arya shared with her. Ned hoped they would grow close.

"Of course they will," Ned assured. "Did you see Robb and Jon looked at each other? It was as if they were long lost brothers."

"I also saw the way Sansa looked at Jon as well, not to mention how Robb did Daenerys." Lyanna moved past him now with her own lantern in had, and left Ned without words. She swept the lantern semicircle in front of him. Shadows moved and lurched. Flickering light touched the stones and brushed against the granite pillars. Between the pillars stood the Kings of Winter. Lyanna had never been scared to come here as children. Often she would take Benjen with her, much to his detriment, and would spend hours looking at the kings of old. "They are down at the end, Lyanna."

Lyanna nodded and led the way. Eddard followed her and felt the chill coming into his bones. Their footsteps rang off the stones and echoed off the walls as they followed the Kings in the North. Their likeness were carved into the stones that sealed the tombs. In long rows they sat with their iron longswords in their laps. Some had rusted away from age, others still remained. Ned remembered his lessons about the Lords of Winterfell.

Ned stopped at the last and lifted his oil lantern. The crypt continued into nothingness, but beyond this point the tombs were empty and unsealed, black holes waiting for the dead, waiting for him and his children. Ned did not even think on it. "Here," he told the queen, his sister.

Lyanna nodded silently, stepped forward, and kneeled. There were two tombs, side by side. Lord Rickard Stark, their father, had a long, stern face. New knew that the stonemason had gotten his likeness very well. The sword was still across his lap. On his other side was Brandon.

Brandon had been twenty when he died, strangled by the Mad King only a few short days before he was to marry Catelyn. Lord Rickard had been forced to watch Brandon die, while Brandon had been forced to see their father given to the flames. All of this - Wintefell, the lordship, Catelyn - had all been for him. Yes, it was supposed to be all for Brandon. Lyanna had loved Brandon with all her heart, those two were very close.

"It is all my fault," Lyanna said after a silence. Ned could hear the heaviness in her voice. "They are dead because of me. I did not think it through, _Rhaegar _did not think it through. All for a prophecy, he said, but I was young and stupid."

"It's not your fault," Ned said softly, frowning. "Brandon should not have acted so rashly." It was not true, Ned knew, but he would never blame Lyanna for this even though she did herself. It had been over fourteen years since Brandon and their father's death, but apparently those feelings remained.

Lyanna stood now and shook her head, going over to touch Brandon's likeness with her hand. "Brandon was always headstrong, much like me, but he did not have to react so rashly had I not gone with Rhaegar."

"If you did not go with him you would not have Jon, isn't that solace enough?"

"But at the cost of my brother and father?" Lyanna turned to him and Ned saw the tears in her eyes. It was queer to see her cry, Lyanna never really did. And as if Ned were seeing his own daughter, Lyanna wiped it away angrily. "And so many thousands, Ned? Every night I think about it. All the wives who will never see their husbands again because of me. All of King's Landing reminds me with their looks. Rhaegar, he does not seem to notice." She wiped another away.

"It was fifteen years ago, Lya. You cannot let it eat your from the inside."

"But it is still keenly felt." She turned back to Brandon. "I should have died with them both. It was the least I deserved for starting a war that left so many dead."

Ned was mortified. "Don't say that!" he almost yelled, his voice ringing from the halls. "Brandon would not have liked that."

It almost made her chuckle. "No, he would have not. Brandon taught me how to ride and fight, taught me how not to be a lady." She laughed this time. "I loved him for it."

Ned's heart warmed now that his sister was back to him. "Benjen will be here for the feast."

Lyanna turned and smiled. "I cannot wait to see Ben. I think my little brother will not be so little anymore. First Ranger, is it?"

Ned nodded. "Aye. He has been the First Ranger for some years now."

When Lya said nothing, he said, "We should return, Your Grace. I'm sure they are expecting us by now."

She narrowed her eyes. "Don't call me that! You are my brother, you never need to call me 'Your Grace.'"

"I had not forgotten." Lyanna nodded once more and they began to move their way back towards the courtyard. But there were some other things Ned had to speak about. "Tell me about Daenerys and Jon. I want to know my nephew and the princess."

"Daenerys is a sweet, courageous girl. She often speaks her mind and keeps Jon in line. She makes him do things he normally would not, and you could swear those two were closer than siblings. Daenerys is much like me, except she likes lady things a tad more."

"Arya will take a liking to her then."

"Aye, she will. I think Robb already has, however."

Ned was not surprised. "Robb has always liked comely women. He and Theon both, actually. Mayhaps there could be something there…"

Ned knew that Robb would like the idea of marrying the last Targaryen. Daenerys was a princess, easy on the eyes, and would make a dutiful wife. Yet Lyanna waived away that notion. "Rhaegar plans to betroth her to Quentyn Martell of Dorne. He hopes to quell the embers and please them."

That did surprise him. "I had mind to think that Jon would betroth to Arianne?"

Lyanna shrugged. "At a time that would have been a good thought, but we decided to betroth him to someone else." She smiled and walked some more.

After some more silence Ned asked, "Tell me about my nephew. I would like to know him some more."

"Jon is much like you, Ned," Lya explained. "He is a solemn boy, bound by honor and what is right. He is much like his father in that regard, but looks so much like you. Rhaegar often jests, how little he does, that he is not his son. That he might have passed for your bastard."

_Catelyn would hate him if he were. _Ned couldn't help but laugh lightly. "Mayhaps he could have, if something had happened to you."

"Would you have taken him in as your own?"

"For you, Lya, I would have."

She smiled. "Thank you. Jon has been looking forward to this. Although I know he has been bitter since he left King's Landing. The fostering, it took him off guard."

"As it did me. I will foster the lad, Lyanna, you know I will. Cat and the rest are honored to have him live with us."

"Are you sure it is not a nuisance since you already have Theon?"

"Theon is nineteen, and is not much of a trouble anymore. Jon will be a glad addition to Winterfell."

"Thank for this Ned."

He nodded dutifully. "Of course. Now tell me why he has been so bitter?"

Lya sighed heavily as they neared the stairs. "He says that Rhaegar is in trouble. He and Dany claim they overheard Varys and Oberyn plotting against the king, and of course Rhaegar did not take them seriously. I, however, feel otherwise. Oberyn…Varys…I can see them doing that. For obvious reasons."

_Elia and her children. _"Aye, I can see it too. Elia and her children. Oberyn has not forgotten that Rhaegar chose you over her."

"Yes," she agreed. "That is why I feel that there is something wrong, which is why Jon does not want to stay here. I try to tell Rhaegar to listen to them, but he will not without the evidence. He is often stubborn. Jon wants to be there to protect him, such a dutiful boy. He will make a fine king, I know it."

"I hope to teach him all I can."

She smiled. "You will. And it will be better now that Jon can spend some time with his betrothed."

"Betrothed?" said Ned, stopping them both in their tracks. "What ever do you speak of, Lya?"

Lyanna turned to him and smiled once more. "Jon's betrothed, Ned. Rhaegar has a like of mind to wed your Sansa to him. To cement house Targaryen and Stark even further, to pay for what Aerys did to Brandon and Father."

That surprised him even further. "Sansa is only eleven, and they are cousins."

"Cousins can marry in the eyes of gods and men, you know this. Sansa likes him, that much I can see, and I know Jon will in time."

"She is still too young for marriage."

"They will marry when they are both older - it can wait a few years. I was hoping that they could grow to love one another in the years that Jon will spend here."

Ned thought on the offer. Sansa would faint at the idea of marrying the prince, that much he knew. It would be her songs and stories coming to life, and he knew she would beg him to accept. She would like the prospect at being the queen of the realm one day, and Ned had seen the way she looked at Jon. Even though they were cousins, it was still acceptable for them to marry in sight of the gods. It was well known that Tywin Lannister had married his own cousin.

"And when would you announce this?"

"At the feast tonight, Ned."

Ned sighed and said, "Let me speak it over with Catelyn, and we will give you our answer. I know my Sansa would be more than happy, but it is Cat who I must speak with."

"Yes, yes, speak with her." Lyanna came over and embraced him suddenly. "Thank you, Ned," she whispered.

"For what?" he asked.

"For not hating me no matter what I have done."

"I could never hate you, Lyanna."

She pulled from the embrace and both began to walk towards the top. As they walked in silence Ned thought on the betrothal, and knew that no true harm could come from it. He thought that mayhaps Arianne would have been the better betrothal, but having Daenerys marry the Martell boy would do just as fine. He was excited to have his family here, to have Jon foster under him as well. Yet all of this good fortune sent a chill down his spine. _Winter is coming._

_A/N: Don't kill me for this! I know where this story is going, and I hadn't thought parrying Jon off to Arianne would be as exciting. I made this decision and still thought of the Martells by having Dany go to Quentyn. Let the flames begin. Next few chapters will be some canon, but will change from it very soon. And the next chapter will be Jon POV so don't worry._


	7. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: Sorry for the wait but finals took some time. Also thanks to anyone who reviewed (good or bad), favorited, and followed. Means a lot. Also this chapter WILL have Jon interacting with his Stark family. I won't trick you again. And as compensation it is a bit longer than usual. I hope you like it._

**Chapter 6**

**Jon **

"But she's my cousin!" Jon complained sitting at the bed. A small draft had began to creep through his guest chambers in the Great Keep of Winterfell. Only a few days here and still he was not used to the cold. Were it not for the hot springs which ran under the building, Jon didn't know what he'd do. "I can't marry her."

"You can," his father said, flatly, "and you will. We need the North, Jon."

"You already have it by marrying my mother," he pointed out. "What good would it do to marry her? She's just a child."

"So are you." Rhaegar crossed his arms, his silver hair flowed down to lightly touch his shoulders. "It won't be for years, Jon, not to worry. This is not some rash decision, I have put some thought about this."

Jon sighed and took a seat down at the table which was in the corner of the chambers. Daenerys was sitting across in a violet dress, her silver hair pinned up in the back. She was looking down at the floor clearly uncomfortable with this conversation. Daenerys was also not too pleased herself. She had been sour for the past few days because of her own betrothal to Quentyn Martell of Dorne. _She's as displeased as me, _Jon noticed. _Perhaps we can both be displeased together. _"Then can you explain to me the reasoning, Father?" Jon asked of him.

Rhaegar looked to him and gave a curt nod. "Fine, it is the least I could do." He took a breath. "Jon, you know how I came into my crown…"

"Yes. The Usurper rebelled and was defeated."

"Yes, that's correct. But how did that war start?"

Jon looked to the ground, knowing the obvious answer. _When you and Mother ran off together, _Jon wanted to say but didn't. Instead he said, "When Lord Arryn raised his banners…"

"But why did he?"

"Because Aerys killed Lord Rickard and Brandon."

"Correct. I wanted to repay that debt for what happened, and what better way than to make Lord Eddard's daughter a queen…"

Jon saw the reasoning but still did not like it. He glanced over at Dany and caught her eye, he quickly darted it away. Suddenly he felt a knawing feeling on his leg and looked down to see the direwolf, Ghost, nibbling at him. He had been a gift from the Starks who had direwolves of their own. Jon could not deny the gift and liked the pet wolf. Daenerys had chosen the name for him with some help from Jon, of course. They named him that because he was as quite as Jon was. _As quiet as a ghost..._"She is still my cousin, Father."

"Cousins can marry in the eyes of gods and men," his mother said now. "Jon it is perfectly all right."

"It isn't. She's too young."

His father grunted. "Enough of this, Jon. You will marry her, Dany will marry Quentyn, and all will be as it was. The Martells are still angry, as you have told me, and we need them happy as well."

"Then betroth me to Arianne."

"That bird has flown, son. I cannot take my word back about your betrothal to Sansa."

Jon crossed his arms. "And why not?"

"Enough!" his father said, almost yelling. "This petulance is unseemly of you, Jon. Why is it so hard for you to like her? Is she too ugly, is she unkind?"

"On the contrary," said Lady Lyanna, "she is quite beautiful and a sweet girl. If only you were to spend some time and get to know her. She likes you Jon."

"She likes the prince," Daenerys grumbled.

Jon's parents must not have heard that because neither of them said anyhing. But what Daenerys had said was true in his eyes. It seemed that his cousin just liked the idea of chivalry, knights, flowers, princes and songs. None of those things interested Jon. From what his father told him life was not a song and nothing happened perfectly. Jon would not want his wife thinking like that nor to be so naive either. "I think Sansa likes the idea of marrying a prince and being queen more than she does me."

"Can you blame her?" his mother said. "She's only a girl, Jon."

"Exactly, Mother, she is only a girl and is too young."

Rhaegar then said, "Jon, there is nothing you can do about it. Lord and Lady Stark already consented to the betrothal and I cannot refuse them. I would not have that slight against them. Lord Eddard has been nothing but loyal to me and your mother. He has also agreed to have you fostered." Jon opened his mouth to speak but Rhaegar waived his hand and continued, "You are to stay and foster, learn from your uncle, and spend time with your betrothed. Who knows, perhaps you can grow to love her even."

Jon huffed and looked to the ground before glancing at Dany again. He didn't know why he kept doing that, but she caught his own gaze and glanced away. Jon looked up now and saw that his mother had seen it as well. Lady Lyanna raised an eyebrow, smirked slightly, and said, "I want you to spend time with Sansa today, Jon. Speak with her, walk with her, and get to know her."

_There's no more point in arguing. _"Fine. I'll spend some time with her before the feast."

"Thank you." Rhaegar rose from the bed. "Now I must go meet with Lord Stark. He wishes to take me on a hunt before the feast, and I cannot deny him. You see, Jon, we must sometimes do things we do not enjoy for the better of things. You will learn that when you're king some day and Sansa your queen."

Jon only nodded and his father just left the chamber with his kingsguard following him. Daenerys then left the chamber as well, claiming that she was going to join Arya, Sansa and her friends for some needlework with the Septa. Jon did not doubt that Rhaegar had made her join. Dany didn't like embroidery as much as someone like Sansa did, nor was she really that good at it. Jon once teased her for it and she cried. But that had been when she was younger; now Dany would just punch him straight in the arm. Jon would really miss her once they left Winterfell and he would stay behind. What worried him most was that she would be in-danger, should something happen to his father or mother. Every night Jon thought about what he heard in the cellars with Daenerys and Myrcella. _Elia and her children will be avenged, I cannot wait much longer…_

Jon rose from his chair and addressed his mother. "I shall go spar with my cousin Robb now. I hope Theon Greyjoy does not join us." Jon huffed.

His mother eyed him warily. "And why not? Do you not like the Greyjoy boy?"

"Not too much, Mother. He can be an ass at times. He always talks about how better he is than everyone."

"Try to get to know him."

"Not likely that I will." Jon bowed his head slightly. "I'll see you at the feast tonight, Mother."

Jon went for the door when his mother called back to him. "Jon," she said, "a moment if you will."

Jon turned around and nodded to Ser Barristan, who closed the door behind them. He knew the old knight would not share a word against them. He was sworn to keep their secrets. After a moment of silence his mother said, "I know why you do not want to marry Sansa."

Jon was confused. "And why is that?"

The queen sighed. "Jon, I know you too well. I can tell what's bothering you."

"I do not know what you are talking about, Your Grace."

She narrowed her eyes. "Do not speak to me that way, Jon, when I am trying to be serious. Don't think I see the glances you share with Daenerys…"

And there it was. Jon felt nervous in his own skin, cringed a little even, and flexed his sword hand for some reason. As if all the tension would be released by that simple act. He had been battling with his feelings for some time and did not share it with anyone. She was his aunt, he her nephew. It could never be. "I share no glances with her," he lied.

"Oh really? Do you think I did not notice the ones you shared this very past moment with her? I saw them, Jon."

Jon looked to the ground, abashed. "What of it?" he said softly.

"How long have you had these…_feelings _for her."

Jon decided to tell her the truth. "For some time now, I suppose."

"And does she know of them?"

He shook his head, looking at her now. "No, she does not. I don't have the heart to tell her, although I think in her heart she knows."

His mother patted the side of the bed with her hand and Jon took a seat. She looked at him, grey eyes piercing and said, "I think she does, and I think she feels the same. Daenerys does not know Quentyn, yet seems to not like him as you do your own betrothed. These feelings, Jon, they…they will change in time. You know that your father would not allow it, nor could it. It's incest, Jon."

"I know it is. But Targaryens wed brother and sister for centuries. Why can't it be the same for us?"

"Your father and I often spoke of continuing the _tradition_ between you and Daenerys. He often said that he would allow it should you not find anyone; but we did, Jon, in Sansa."

"But why did he change his mind? He often told me he would have..."

"I'm sorry you feel this way, but his view changed a while ago. He thought the old tradition is what led the Targaryens to their madness and downfall."

_But Dany isn't mad..._"You mean the Mad King."

"Him especially. I'm sorry, my sweet. I'd let you marry her because she's a nice girl, but there is nothing I can do."

"I know."

"So it cannot happen, then."

"But it does not make these feelings go away."

She huffed. "No, it does not."

"What do you think I should do?"

Queen Lyanna took his hand. "I think…I think you should get to know the girl you are supposed to marry, Jon. I know that may be hard to understand, but you have to try. Sansa, Jon, she may be young and naive, but that will change as she grows. I just wish you would give her the chance I know she deserves. Just please do it…"

_All men have their duties. _"Fine, I shall. I-I hope to grow some feelings for this cousin of mine, I suppose. But what I feel for Dany…"

She reached over to wipe something off his cheek. "…Will fade like a new sun, Jon. I'm sorry, my son, but like I said there is nothing I can do. It is out of my hands."

"I know. I at least thank you for saying you'd let me follow my heart."

She smiled. "And I would, Jon, I would. I do love you, my son."

"And I you, Mother."

His mother left him soon after to attend to her own duties with Lady Catelyn. Jon spent a moment in the chamber alone to think for a moment. His secret was out, he supposed, about his affections for Daenerys. But what his mother had said to him struck something inside him. Could Dany feelings for him also be mutual? Jon didn't know, he'd never have the courage to ask. His mother was a woman and she herself said that Daenerys felt the same. Jon supposed she had no _real _reason to lie to him. _Nothing can ever come of it, _he told himself. _It's just best to forget about it and move on. I must get to know Sansa then._

Once Jon was finished he walked outside to find Ser Barristan and a couple of guards waiting. Ghost came paddling beside him. "All finished, my prince?" the old knight asked.

Jon raised an eyebrow. "My father said he was going on a hunt with Lord Stark, Ser Barristan. Why aren't you with him?"

"His Grace wished for me to stay behind so I could look after you, Princess Daenerys, and Her Grace. All the other sworn brothers are with him."

_Good. Who knows what schemes Varys and Oberyn had. _Jon knew that Varys had spies and friends as far as the North and even across the Narrow Sea. That spider was tricky. "That is good news."

The knight then eyed him warily. "I know it is not my place, my prince, but I can sense something is amiss."

_Everything is amiss…_Jon had sought council and wisdom from the knight since he was old enough to think for himself. Ser Barristan Selmy was the Lord Commander, a dutiful knight, and a wise man. "Yes, Ser Barristan, something is. Could you give me a moment of your wise council?"

He inclined his grey head. "I live to serve the royal prince."

Jon walked the halls with the old knight while other guards followed behind them. Ghost kept pace along side them. He was small now, but Jon knew he'd grow strong and quick very soon. The Great Keep of Winterfell was giant in size and the innermost castle. It was made of granite and is the stronghold, which held many of the chambers within Winterfell. "You wished for my council, my prince," Ser Barristan reminded him.

Jon cleared his throat. "Yes, I did. I seem to be having a problem, good ser."

"And what problem could that be?"

Jon couldn't feel to tell him the whole truth. "Between duty and honor, Ser Barristan. I want something, but know that something else is expected of me."

"And what is that, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Something that is expected of me."

"Does this regard your betrothal?"

Jon could only nod.

"May I speak plainly, Your Highness?"

"You may."

He cleared his throat. "Sansa Stark seems like a nice girl who will make a good wife when she comes of age."

"I know but she is my cousin. I just don't know what to do. I know I should give her the chance - I am a prince and it is my duty - but I also feel as if I should follow my heart. My father had the choice…"

The old knight said, "Speaking plainly, Your Highness, your father's choice cost many lives and plunged the kingdoms into madness. King Rhaegar, I have known him for a long while and can say even when he fled with your mother it was for duty as well. Not the sort of duty you're thinking of, but a duty nonetheless that you will come to understand when you're older. Sometimes we must do things we do not like, even if our desires are for something or someone else." He eyed Jon again. "Is that what it is, Your Highness? Do you feel something for another."

_He knows me too well. _"Tell me, Ser Barristan, have you ever loved a woman? I mean, truly loved one as in you would've married her or started a war for her."

He laughed. "I can't say I would have started a war for her, but I did love a woman once."

"And who was this woman?"

"Ashara Dayne, her name was. A beautiful Dornish woman with dark hair and violet eyes, eyes much like the Princess Daenerys herself. I was infatuated with her beauty, as most men were, and even including Lord Stark." He cleared his throat. "Had I won the Tourney of Harrenhall, I would have named her my Queen of Love and Beauty as your father did Her Grace. I consider my fallen love for her one of my many failures."

Jon had never known any of this. "And why didn't you tell her of your love for her?"

"Because I was a knight of the Kingsguard and knew nothing could come of it. There was no point in telling her if I could not inherit Harvest Hall, marry her or give her children. I had my duties and that out weighed it all."

Jon knew those words to be true. He knew that nothing could come of him and Daenerys, that he could not marry her, give her children of their own as well. He was to marry Sansa Stark and that was his duty. Like Ser Barristan he would be honorable and dutiful as well. He was a Stark, a prince, and a Targaryen. The only thing he wished was that he had been born sooner when the old custom was still practiced, but Rhaegar had abolished that after Mad King Aerys perished under the Kingslayers sword.

When they past the bridge which connected the armory to the Great Keep, Jon looked out the window towards the yard. He could see castle folk going about their duties. Two men were fixing a wagon, the smith named Mikken was at work as well. An elderly woman was washing the walls, servants were raising tapestries and guards were at their posts. But another sound caught Jon's eye. He heard the clash of wooden swords and saw his cousin Robb sparing against Theon Greyjoy. They were both being watched by Ser Rodrik Cassel, the master-at-arms of Winterfell. Jon thought him a good teacher and was better than even Aron Santagar, the master-at-arms of King's Landing. _But he is not better than Oberyn. No one can defeat the Red Viper with his spear. _

Jon just watched as Robb would move about. He could admit that his cousin was strong while Jon was quick. Robb was bulkier than Jon was. Jon took a seat on the window sill outlooking the yard and watched. As he did he could feel Ser Barristan's gaze on him. He turned to the knight. "I would have a moment alone, Ser Barristan."

He grunted. "My place is by your side, Your Highness. King Rhaegar's orders."

"I have nothing to fear in Winterfell, I assure you of it. Just give me a moment alone is all I ask." He pointed to Ghost. "And I have my wolf with me, should anything happen as well."

The old knight nodded and gave him the space he needed. Ghost came up on the sill and laid beside him. Jon reached over and pet him behind the ear. He watched for just a few moments and had forgotten that he was to join them. Jon liked his cousin, in truth, and wanted to spar with him. But at times he just liked these moments alone with himself where he could just think. He could just think about anything, not having to worry about the world for a few moments. Not have to think about Sansa or Dany or him being a prince. None of that mattered right now.

Suddenly he saw Ghost's head pick up as he turned and saw what looked like a little boy running down the hall with a dog beside him. It took Jon a moment to realize it was not a dog but a direwolf, and that it was not a boy but a little girl. The girl tripped in front of him suddenly and fell to the ground. She huffed and stood up, wiping the dirt from her breeches. This little girl was his cousin Arya, who Jon had grown to admire a little bit since arriving. She was willful and stubborn which reminded him of his mother. Her brown hair was as tangled as a birds nest, her eyes grey like Jon's. She looked quite like Jon's mother as well. The resemblance was too much.

His cousin glared at him. "What are you looking at _stupid_?" Jon was about to speak when he saw her grey eyes grow wide. She awkwardly curtsied. "I did not realize…Your Highness.."

Jon couldn't help but laugh. "It is quite all right. Your curtsy made up for it."

He saw the anger flicker across her face and sadness as well. "I'm sorry," Jon apologized now, "I didn't mean to offend."

Arya angrily wiped away a tear. "You didn't. I'm just being stupid, Your Highness."

"Jon, please. Just call me Jon."

She smiled softly. "Jon…"

"If you don't mind me asking, Arya, why were you running?"

She huffed. "I was running away from stupid Septa Mordane who was just cooing over your aunt, Princess Daenerys. My embroidery was crooked, she said. I'm no good at it, I'm afraid. I'm not a lady like Sansa."

Jon sniggered. "And what did the Septa say of my aunts own work?"

"That is was good, but hers was just as crooked as mine." Arya put a hand on her mouth. "I'm sorry, Your Highness, I shouldn't…"

"Your fine. Dany's work is not as good, and she knows it. And don't call me 'Your Highness' again. We are cousins after all."

Arya nodded. "Yes, Jon." She then came up and pet Ghost. "He's very quiet."

"Which is why I named him, Ghost." The direwolf picked up his head and looked at him, but Jon just pet him again. "And I see you have your own as well."

"Her name is Nymeria. I named her after the Dornish Queen."

"Yes, she was Queen of the Rhoyne and invaded Dorne; taking it over along with Mors Martell for her king."

"You know of her?"

Jon nodded. "It's in one of the books my father had me read as a child."

"I hate reading."

"So do I. I think it's-"

"-boring," she finished for him. They both had a good laugh after that and Arya plopped herself beside him on the window sill. Ghost jumped from the same sill and went over to Nymeria, nipping at her ear. The two wolves then began to roll around playfully and Jon just sat with Arya while both had a laugh. Arya then said, "I feel bad for you, you know."

Jon looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Why do you feel bad for me?"

"You have to marry _her_," she said with a roll of her eyes. "I can't help but feel bad."

"Is she that bad?" Jon asked her.

"Sansa is stupid," she spat. "She's just perfect and I hate it. She can sing, write poetry, sow and do all the lady things, but…she can't run a household. I can do that!" Jon could hear how proud she was of that. Arya was not a lady like Sansa which is what he liked about her. _Already I like her more than my own betrothed. _

"The Red Keep has many stewards and servants. As queen she won't need to run the household."

Arya huffed. "I forgot about that."

"But I'm sure Sansa has some good qualities in her. She can't be all _that _bad."

He saw her face soften. "No, she's not that bad but at times I hate it when she's so…"

"…perfect? I know the feeling as well."

"How?" Arya asked. "You're the Crown Prince. You're going to be king."

"Yes, I'm going to be king some day and your sister my queen. Ever since I was born it was all I had been training for." Jon motioned to Winterfell. "Robb will be my Warden of the North and all those lands will belong to me. I am under a lot of pressure by my father to do this, to be a good king. Sometimes I wish I could just run away and visit the world. I don't really want to be king."

"I want to visit the world, too. I don't want to stay up north forever."

"And where would you like to go?"

It was then that she told him of everywhere she wanted to go. She wanted to see the Wall, Casterly Rock, the Eyrie, and all the wonders. She wished to learn the sword and bow, perhaps go on adventures as well. Jon just listened and admired her wants out of life. He then promised her once he was king he'd go with her. Arya swore him to promise. Then Jon told her of King's Landing, how it was like and all his duties. She just sat there and listened. He then told her of how it was like to be a prince and how he wanted to see the world as well.

Whe he was done, she said, "I didn't know." Her voice was soft. "I thought it must have been nice to be a prince."

"It is at times, but most of the times it is not. You have no time to yourself, everyone is watching you, and I never got to be a kid. Growing up I had no male friends and I felt pretty alone. I had Dany, mind you, and she's nice but still a girl - not that there's anything wrong with that. Robb is the closest thing I have to a male friend right now."

"I guess we are quite alike," Arya said with a smile. "I also really had no friends growing up. Bran was the closest thing."

Jon smiled, too. "We are much alike, Arya."

She turned around suddenly and looked out the window. "Why aren't you down there with them?" she asked.

"I'm supposed to be but I wanted a moment alone. I'm about to go join them."

Arya jumped off the window and said, "I'm just trying to hide from my lady mother and the Septa right now. I know that she caught wind of me running out and embarrassing myself in front of Princess Daenerys. I'll be punished."

Jon smiled again. He hadn't smiled this much in a while. "Best go and apologize then or you'll be forced to sow until winter ends. When they find you you'll be frozen solid with needles stuck in your hands."

Arya laughed and suddenly gave him a hug. "Thank you, Jon," she said, and then ran away with her direwolf.

"Thank you, Arya Stark." Jon then got down from the window sill with Ghost following. Ser Barristan came back with his guards soon after and took Jon down to the practice yard. When he arrived both Robb and Theon were off to the side speaking and sweating from sparring. He wondered where Bran was but figured he was climbing the walls of Winterfell as usual. The boy was half squirrel, Jon figured. He had watched him climb one morning with Dany and both were frightened whenever he'd miss a step. Robb just assured them that Bran had never fallen. "He's climbed in the snow, rain, and sun," he told them, "and he's never fallen. Bran is part squirrel."

When Jon came coming they both stood up and bowed. He waived that away and took a tourney sword in hand. He pointed it at Robb. "I would go a round with you, Robb Stark. That is if you are up for it…"

Robb smirked. "Gladly, Your Highness."

"Call me Jon. We are family; we should be less formal with each other."

He gave a curt nod. "Agreed. I'll call you Jon and you call me Robb." He brandished his tourney sword. "Now come at me, Jon. Unless you are afraid?"

Jon laughed. "Terrified."

"Oh, just spar," said Theon, exasperated.

Robb came forward at Jon and they both began to spar. Since coming to Winterfell he had sparred with his cousin daily as a form of bonding between them. Jon knew that he had to grow close with his cousin because he was going to stay in Winterfell for a long time. He also knew that it was the wish of not only his father but for Lord Stark as well for them to grow close. He sparred with his cousin for some time, both going back and forth under the watchful eye of Ser Rodrik. Jon could tell that the old man was hesitant in critiquing his form, but he insisted that everything was all right. At times he'd give Jon some helpful advice which he'd use against men who were stronger than him as Robb was. Robb bested Jon some of the time and took his hits while he'd give him the same.

Finally Jon parried the blow and swung his sword to knock Robb on his back. He put the sword to his throat. "It seems I win this one, Robb."

Robb swatted the blade away with his hand and stood up. "It seems you did, Jon."

They both had a good laugh as Jon looked up at the balcony to see Lady Stark watching with smiles. "She seems happy," Jon observed.

Robb laughed and looked at him. "Her and my father been encouraging me to grow as a friend to you since you've arrived. I haven't heard the end of it."

"Neither have I from my own father."

"I suppose everything has been going well between us."

"You'll find no complaints from me."

"When is the wedding?" Theon japed. "Are you going to marry both Sansa and Robb, Your Highness?"

Jon glared at him and Robb said, "Shut up, Theon. Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Theon gave a bark of a laugh. "Yes, somewhere besides being with children. I believe the miller's wife is seeking my attention, and I may just go give it to her." He strode away from them.

"He's an ass," Jon grumbled. "Is he always like that?"

"Not always," Robb told him, "but most of the time he is. Theon's just…well, Theon."

"Just Theon…" Jon echoed. He was about to say more when he saw Lady Stark coming towards them. She gave a dip of the head to Jon and he just did the same.

"I trust you both had a good sparring session?" Lady Stark commented.

Jon nodded. "We did, Lady Stark."

"That's good to hear. Did you like it, Robb?"

"I did, Mother. Jon here is quick."

"While Robb is strong," Jon complimented.

"How are you liking Winterfell?" Lady Stark asked him. "I know it is dreary compared to the South."

"I like it here," Jon told her, truthfully. "The South can get…well boring at times. The North is a bit of fresh air. I look forward to my fostering here."

"As I look forward to you staying with us. It is an honor, my prince."

"Please call me, Jon." A servant came forward and took his sword from him.

"And another honor is your betrothal to my daughter," said Lady Stark. "I'm afraid Sansa is at a loss for words."

"As am I to have such a beautiful betrothed." _Although I wish it was another just as beautiful, but that could never be. _

"You are too kind, Jon."

"I only speak the truth."

Lady Stark cleared her throat. "Speaking of your betrothed, she wishes to speak with you. She's waiting by the godswood. If you'll see her…"

"Of course. Just give me a moment to dress."

"Take all the time you need." Lady Stark then said, "If you'll excuse me, I must go prepare for the feast tonight. Robb, Jon." She strode away from them then as well.

"Have fun with Sansa," Robb japed as they both dressed. "I'm afraid my sister is quite taken with the idea of being queen. She can't shut up about it."

"She's just a girl, Robb. They're all like that at that age."

Robb shrugged. "But Sansa is not like most girls. Regardless, I have some other duties myself. I'll see you at the feast, Jon."

Robb himself then left and Jon went over to the godswood. Ghost came up beside him and Ser Barristan followed along as well. When Jon arrived at the godswood he ordered Ser Barristan to stay at the entrance. He knew he had nothing to fear in the old tranquil godswood of Winterfell. It was peaceful and harmless. "Ghost, stay," Jon ordered of his direwolf. The white wolf just looked at him puzzled and scurried off to chase a squirrel, no doubt. Jon sighed and entered to find his betrothed standing there with Jeyne Poole, giggling away. She fixed her dress and eyed Jon while her friend just giggled. Jon's betrothed was wearing a dress of light blue which brought out her eyes. She had white frills on the collar and wrists. Her auburn hair was pushed back by a head band but the rest was flowing down her shoulders. Jon could not deny her beauty for only being eleven. He could not imagine how she'd look when she was older.

"My prince," she said with a curtsy.

Jon bowed. "My lady." He looked to Jeyne. "Lady Poole."

She curtsied. "Your Highness." Jeyne then cleared her throat. "I shall give you both some privacy then. Sansa, my prince."

Once she was gone, Sansa looked bashfully at him. Jon would have rolled his eyes but did not. Instead he offered his arm. "If you'll accompany me on this walk, my lady."

Sansa took his arm awkwardly and both began to walk. _If I was not a prince would she love me so easily? _Jon wondered. In his heart he knew that answer was a no. _In love with the prince and not me. Dany is different…_ "I like your jerkin, Your Highness," Sansa complimented as they walked slowly arm-in-arm.

Jon made himself smile at her. "Thank you, my lady. And please call me Jon, if you like. We're betrothed and should be less formal."

Her smile was small. "And you can call me Sansa if you like…Jon."

"Sansa…" he echoed. "A very pretty name for a pretty lady."

She blushed slightly. "Thank you."

Silence hung between them for a few moments until she said, "I'm very happy about our marriage, Jon."

"Yes, I am as well," Jon lied. _Although why couldn't you be Dany. Just give her a chance, _his mind told him now. _You cannot marry Dany as much as you'd like to. Sansa is nice and fair. Give her a chance._

"I feel like I am in a dream," she went on, giving a slight bashful laugh. Jon could hear the wonder in her voice. "I have been dreaming of our wedding. The guests, the tourneys, the feast…"

_"_Yes, I have been as well. Although I wish it was just a small gathering."

"You'd wish for it to be small?"

Jon nodded. "If you'd seen the Great Hall of the Red Keep you'd wish for the same. Thousands upon thousands of guests and royals. So much food…well it doesn't sound bad, but I want it to be just us and our family. Yet duty dictates otherwise."

Sansa nodded but he could see the disappointment at his words. _She sees the wedding in one of her songs. _"But it will be big, of course?"

Jon made himself smile again. "Of course. Everyone will be there in the capitol. The ceremony will be in the Sept of Baelor-"

"The Sept of Baelor?!" she interrupted. "Gods, its like a dream. I'm too excited. Must we wait so long?"

Jon couldn't help but laugh. "I'm afraid it won't be for years, my lady. But it will be after I am done with my fostering."

They spent some more time speaking after that. With each step he found it a bit easier to speak with Sansa Stark. They spoke of Winterfell, Jon's trip north, and she told him of her dreams for their wedding. She wanted a dress of ivory with Myrish lace and spun gold. Jon didn't care for such elaborate affair , but he let her have the moment. They spent some time adventuring the godswood as well. Sansa showed him the weirwood with its white bark and red weeping eyes. She showed him the different trees and the black pool as well. They explored some other parts of the godswood and when they got hungry, Ser Barristan had food and wine brought to them. Jon and her ate some fresh trout, drank some wine as well. Sansa had a bit more than she was usually allowed and Jon saw she was an easy drunk.

As they sat by the black pool she said, "My head is spinning from the wine."

Jon laughed. "You can't hold your wine, my lady."

"I can, too!" she snapped. "My father lets us have some at feasts."

"Robb told me it's only a cup."

Silence hung between them for a few moments as Jon listened to the sounds of the godswood. Chirping birds, rustling leaves and the drip of water from the black pool. Sansa then said, "Are you truly happy to be betrothed to me, Jon? I know that I'm your cousin, and probably not as pretty as those southron ladies."

"Of course I'm happy," Jon lied once more. "And you're just as pretty as they are if not prettier. The woman of the South are a bit…how do I say…"

"Free?"

Jon nodded. "Yes, I suppose. Do not worry, Sansa, I am truly happy we are betrothed to one another. You'll be queen very soon."

"If only it could be sooner."

"Time will move by fast, my lady."

Sansa held his hand now and Jon clenched it back. He supposed he couldn't be cold to her even though he wished it was Dany's hand he was holding. Sansa looked to the sky. "Shouldn't we be getting back for the feast?"

Jon looked to the greying sky as well. "I suppose we should."

They rose from the ground together and went to the gate of the godswood where Ser Barristan was waiting. "I had a nice time, my lady," Jon told her truthfully. Sansa was not as bad as he thought.

"And I, Jon. Can we do this everyday?"

"Could I say no to my betrothed?"

She smiled. "No you can't. I'll see you at the feast."

As she walked away Jon just watched her. "Did it go well, my prince?" Ser Barristan asked. "All that you hoped for?"

"It did, Ser Barristan," Jon said. He then went back to his chambers to prepare for the feast and figured that Sansa Stark was not bad after all.

_A/N: I hope this chapter made up for the last. I know this one had a lack of Dany, but I wanted it to focus more on Jon spending some time with some of the Starks. Bran will be in the next, I suppose, and Rickon is very young in this. The next chapter will pick up right where this one left off with Jon POV again. It will be about the feast and some things are said..._


	8. Author's Note

_Author's Note: Sorry, not a new chapter! I've begun it, however, and should be updating soon. I haven't forgotten about this story. I was just wondering if anyone could BETA for me, and possibly help me write as well? It'd smooth things over a bit, AND help me update quicker...A good incentive, don't you __think? If anyone can, just PM me. Don't leave a review on this, just leave me a PM if you're interested. If you can write in this POV style, with decent grammar, than you're good. Just let me know._

_Thanks!_


End file.
